Child of Sky
by ShadowVeyl
Summary: When a girl falls from the heavens with an unknown origin, Zuko and his crew must take on the responsibility of caring for her until her amnesia subsides... or will emotional attachment ensue?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Alright, I am doomed to confess how I do not own Avatar. If I had, I would be making massive amounts of money right now and have limitless access to the Avatar merchandise that I would wave in everyone's face with a broad, boastful smile on my face. Especially all the Zuko merchandise to the Zuko fangirls. I'd be all like "Neener neener neener!" And they'd be all like "OMFG! I'LL KILLL YOU!" Then I'd be all like "No you can't. You can't even spell the word 'kill' right. It has two L's not three." and then they'd say "Oh, who cares! Zuko doesn't care if I'm illiterate!" Then I'd be all like "Yes, he does. Because if you're illiterate you can't write romance fanfictions with him in it. So there! Nya!"

So needless to say, I have a thing for Zuko. If you didn't guess that by now... you have a mental state issue that needs to be dealt with forthwith. If you don't understand any of that, it means 'get your ass to a brain doctor ASAP you retarded piece of crap.'

Okay, now that I'm done translating for the dumber half of the Zuko fangirls, I'll rant for another half page just to prolong this prologue to the story. Nee hee hee. Well, okay I won't rant for that long but I do want some things cleared up before I begin and probably a bit afterward as well:

There may be points in the story where my character will seem a bit Mary Sue-ish, and I ask that if that annoys you to please be patient. I had a bit of a problem choosing certain details and such, and if you want an explanation as to why she is the way she is, I'll explain it to you as best I can but hopefully I'll be able to put the reason in the story, or at least hint at it. I'll see what I can do to make her less Mary Sue-ish, but I can't make any promises.

Also, if you can try to keep the flaming to a minimal, that would be great because I do have a tendency to bite people's heads off when they get all aggressive in their opinions and attack me like I'm the worst storywriter on this side of the planet, and I know for a fact I'm not. The worst lives only two blocks down my street... quite literally. So please be gentle with your opinions. I'm not asking you to stroke my ego, I do enjoy a critique once in a while, but when I get one like "OMFG, you're character is such a Mary Sue. I mean, she obviously has a thing for Yuki and that little speech of hers couldn't make the new arrivals to his fanclub quit... blah blah blah." That was something I got when I tried writing a Fruits Basket fanfiction. I hate girls who think they know what is going to happen in a story. She said something that would have turned the new and less loyal members of his fanclub, which wouldn't be many, away. And actually, my character wasn't supposed to like Yuki, he was supposed to be like a brother to her... a very close brother. She was supposed to gain feelings for Hatsuharu but those girls were all like "I can have my friend rewrite your story for you. She's really good." That really made me mad. It's my flippin' story. No, I don't want someone else to rewrite it for me. How about I go through your shit and take out what I think is unnecessary, and then leave nothing but a little note saying "Go fuck yourself" or something? So STFU you ego-filled, blimp-headed whiny little bitches. I'll kill you.

... Okay, that steam is released, thanks for listening to that little rant. I hope you'll be more patient with me than those girls were. I swear, it just makes me angry to think they thought they had the right to be like that to me. Anyway, before I get any more steamed I'll start the story. Oh yeah... the girl in this story is my character, so don't take her without my permission. Now then, on with the show.

CHILD OF SKY

Prologue

A young woman of sixteen years sat upon the soft and as the sun faded beneath the watery horizon, reflecting the bronze and crimson sky. The world would fall into darkness soon, and her family would have dinner set by then.

She stood, gathering up her sandals before heading home. This sunset was unusual to her, for it was more brilliant than any other before it. She paused in her leave to cast one final glance at the living tapestry in the sky. Yet in that glance she noticed something that seemed out of place in that sky. Something fell from it like a meteor, cutting through the wind that surged around it in fury. At a closer glance, she noticed the falling object was actually a person!

Falling closer and closer she could make out the being's features. It was a young woman with waist-length silver hair and fair, pale skin. Her eyes were concealed behind closed lids. Staring at this being in awe, she was struck with the sudden realization that this was no ordinary person. This person was herself!

The ground beneath her seemed to melt away, tipping her off balance. She fell back, watching her sky fall away as she sank into an ocean of darkness. Deeper into that abyss, she plummeted. The sky above fading into darkness. She cried out, but no sound came. Was she breathing? The sensation and the sound of her breath had vanished just like her sky. There was neither heat nor a chill in this land of shadow. Was this what they called death? How had she died? Had she taken her own life? Or had she... been killed?

A light glistend like a tiny golden star in space blossoming into a brilliant and overwhelming light which had soon overcome all her senses as she passed through it to the point she had no choice but to tightly shut her eyes. Even as she did this, she screamed in flesh-searing agony as her entire body felt as if it were being consumed by flames.

The fiery sensation soon melted away, and she could feel the cool, refreshing and gentle wind carress her cheek playfully if but for a moment before it suddenly rushed past her in a fury. Opening her eyes she suddenly gasped. Still she plummeted, except this time it was toward a massive body of water. And yet even as she fell, she was taken by an eerie and overwhelming calm. As if she somehow sensed that this was not the end... yet the beginning of something bigger.

Closing her eyes, she was recieved by the ocean's watery breast as a child to it's mother where she receded into the darkest recesses of her own mind: unconsciousness. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  
Okay, so I do not own Avatar and blah blah blah. So whatever, I do not own Avatar. But hey, that doesn't mean I can't write a kick $$ fanfiction, right? Right? Of course I'm right. Mwa ha ha ha!

So now I'm moved into the Avatar section of I am so stoked! (hangs up Zuko posters about her rented apartment in Avatar section of the site)

So yeah, I do kind of view every section as a sort of apartment complex with many writers struggling to finish their work and move on to another story. I've been to a few sections. Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu Gi Oh... and I Fruits Basket, which I need to get rid of because people started flaming me because they didn't think I did it to their standards... so I won't do it at all. Nyah! Take that reasoning! Mwa ha ha ha!

(does a jig)

Okay, that was utter randomness. I'm just a bit worked up over getting this project started. I've been wanting to start this for some time now, and I'm finally starting it! Yay!

So anyway, I know the prologue was a bit interesting, for lack of a better word. Some of you may feel slightly confused and others may think they've got the entire story figured out just from that little sequence in the prologue. Don't go getting all arrogant, because I'm not even sure if the entire thing will relate to the story. Maybe you can guess a few things from it, but don't go thinking the entire thing is in there because it isn't. I got the idea when I saw the opening video for Kingdom Hearts. I absolutely love that game and thought my little prologue would be a sort of dedication to the game. If you haven't played the games, get your butts out there and play them. You'll be hooked in like... five minutes. It is a very interesting game. No, it isn't baby-ish just because it has the disney characters in it. If you think that is baby-ish, what are you doing reading an Avatar fanfiction? Dweeb! Anyway, if you ever get confused just e-mail me and I'll see if I can work in some explaining details into the story. Anyway, we're on to the first chapter! Hurray! Hurrah! Let's go!

CHILD OF SKY

Chapter 1

A young man paced the floor of his room as his uncle sat watching him in amusement. The young man's head was shaved except for a small patch of long, dark brown hair tied back high atop his head in a ponytail queue. His face was oval, with only the slightest hint of the boyish innocence that had been more obvious in his childhood. His eyes were narrow and gold, the skin around his left eye melted into a scar that ran past his left ear which had also been melted into a heap of cartilage and flesh.

"Prince Zuko, you shouldn't stress yourself so much. Come, let us have some tea." His uncle attempted in persuasion.

"How can you think about tea at a time like this, Uncle? We're so close to tracking down the Avatar and all you can do is think about tea?" The young man named Zuko snarled.

A knock on the chamber door drew their attention away from the blossoming argument to whomever stood outside the door.

"What is it?" Zuko snapped.

A soldier stepped inside the room and bowed briefly to both the young man and his uncle before he spoke, "Sir, we have recovered someone we believe you should see."

"Who is it? The Avatar?" Prince Zuko demanded urgently.

The soldier shook his head regretfully, "N-no sir, it is a young woman we found floating in the ocean unconscious. But the soldiers patrolling the deck said they saw her fall from the sky as if she were cast down from the heavens." he reported.

"A woman falling from the sky? Sounds interesting, Prince Zuko. Perhaps we should take a look?" His uncle said leisurely, stepping through the door and heading up to the deck.

"Ugh, very well." Zuko growled before hurrying in persuit of his uncle.

The young woman felt her body being hoisted up by an unknown force out of the watery horizon that had so warmingly greeted her. Her drowsy, clear, crystal blue eyes watched as the ocean's surface slowly sank away from her, reflecting a dark silhouette off it's filmy surface. A faint humming sound gradually rose in her ears into distant shouts and orders from men as she was lifted and tossed into a wet heap upon the boat's main deck like a newly caught fish.  
"This is the girl the men were speaking about?" A young masculine voice inquired.

"Yes sir. I saw her fall from the sky with my own eyes." An older masculine voice reported.

The young, silver-haired girl slowly rose to her hands and knees with what little strength she could conjure as the sound of approaching footsteps drew closer. Her long, wet silver hair heavy with sea water fell about her shoulders and clung to her face, dripping upon the iron deck of the ship.

She gazed up through the wet strands about her face in exhausted curiousity to the blurry approaching figures that slowed to a stop, looming over her. After moments, her eyes focused on the two beings until she could make out their features. One was an old man who appeared to be in his mid forties at least.

His hair was graying and tied into a sort of topknot while the rest was allowed to hang about his neck. His eyes were pleasant with the wrinkles that indicated he smiled often. There was no mustache on the man's face, but a neatly trimmed beard protruded from his chin and the corners of his jaw near his earlobes.

His entire being held an easy-going disposition while a small glint of mischief remained in his eyes. The second being startled her to a shallow gasp so faint she doubted they had heard it. For this being was a young man who appeared to be about her age, possibly older. Yet a horrible burn had nearly welded his left eye closed and melted his left ear into a mess of flesh and cartilage.

His eyes were golden and looked down on her as if in fierce scorn which had given her an unnerving chill. He lowered himself into a squat for a closer look at the strange girl from the sky.

"Perhaps she is an Earth Kingdom spy, sir?" A being dressed in red and black armor suggested, his face concealed behind a horned helm with a mask like a skull's face. 

The young, scarred man took a lock of her hair into his palm to examine, "No, take a closer look. Her hair and eyes are nothing like any woman I've seen from Earth Kingdom. Their women normally have dark hair and eyes just like their men. Even her clothes are haggardous and worn, not even fit for someone of any nation."

The young woman watched him in bafflement, "Earth... Kingdom... ?" she said softly.

The young man's unharmed eye travelled from the lock of hair in his palm to the young girl's face without the slightest tilt of his head, releasing the silver lock from his palm.

"What is your name?" He asked suddenly.

The young woman blinked in bewilderment as she considered it, yet the only thing close to remembering was the image of someone's lips mouthing a word. But as soon as the image was there, it was gone once more unable to be recovered.

"My... I-I... I don't know." She responded regretfully in a soft voice, "Where... am I... ?"

The old man moved closer, standing beside the crouching young man as he spoke, "She doesn't even know her own name."

The young man stood, turning to the old man as they spoke in hushed tones. The young girl propped herself upon her knees where she watched them in interest.

"Uncle we can't keep this woman here. She could become a burden to us in our persuit of the Avatar!" Zuko whispered in a fury.

"Prince Zuko, the young lady has gone astray with no memory of her own name and possibly her origin. What harm could there be to keep her aboard until she has recovered her lost memories?" His uncle argued good-naturedly.

"Uncle Iroh, what if she truly is a spy or an assassin sent by the Earth Kingdom? Or possible Commander Zhao!" Zuko retorted.

"Don't worry, Prince Zuko. Commander Zhao needs you alive so you can lead him to the Avatar. The Earth Kingdom has no need to kill or spy or an exiled prince, and I am a retired general who no longer poses a threat to the Earth Kingdom any longer." Airo explained calmly.

Zuko stood silently as he came to realize his uncle spoke the truth. The Water Tribe wasn't the type of army to deploy a spy within a ship full of Fire Nation soldiers, especially when the two most valuable lives on board were of no real consequence to either opposing nation due to their banishment from the Fire Nation territories.

"Fine, but once her memory is completely restored we're getting rid of her." Zuko snapped, turning from his uncle.

"Then I suppose there is no harm stopping at the next town and finding the girl some decent attire?" His uncle asked keenly.

Zuko shook in anger before storming off, "Do what you like!"

As he passed two soldiers he gestured to them with an order, "Find a room for the girl."

Both soldiers suddenly stood erect at the command before approaching the weary young woman who gave no resistance as they half-carried half-escorted her to a spare room.

Hours later, Zuko stood searching the skies with his arms at his sides while his uncle sat upon the railing of the bow, watching his nephew in interest.

"The girl doesn't have a name." His uncle said finally.

"It doesn't matter. She'll be off this ship eventually." Prince Zuko replied patiently, not taking his eyes off the sky.

"This is true, but for how long will she stay? And until she does leave what are we to call her? Without her name, we can only call her by 'girl' or 'woman.' Very uninteresting names." Iroh pointed out keenly, stroking his beard.

Zuko lowered his head as he considered his uncle's words. He turned slightly to look at his uncle, "Akemi." He replied finally, "Call her Akemi."

"Prince Zuko, sir! We have spotted the Avatar!" A soldier shouted, pointing to the sky toward the back of the boat.

"What!" Zuko demanded, twirling about to gaze skyward where he soon spotted the Avatar's white and brown flying bison.

The young woman had slept inside a room with unadorned walls atop a freshly made cot where she had suddenly awoken to the sound of urgent shouts and hurried footsteps through the corridors outside her room. With a yawn, he arose from the cot to open the door just as two soldiers ran past frantically. Curiously, she followed them to the main deck where she found both the old and young man from before with their heads tilted skyward. As she approached she gazed up to see a white and brown beast against the clear blue sky.

"What is that?" She inquired, staring in fascination.

"It's the Avatar's flying bison." The scarred young man beside her responded calmly.

"Ava... tar. So he's important?" she asked, turning her attention to the young man.

He did not move nor look at her in return as he spoke, "He is. The Avatar is said to be strong enough to end this war and with him I can have something I lost restored to me."

"Prince Zuko, we just checked our coordinates. The Avatar is currently headed for a port in Earth Kingdom." A soldier reported as he approached.

"Good. Prepare to dock." The young man the soldier had referred to as Zuko ordered.

As he quickly walked off, the young woman stared in awe. A Prince? If she remembered anything, it was how important princes and princesses were. They were supposed to be respected by all around them, but then why was no one bowing to this young man of noble blood?

"We'll be docking soon, be sure to be ready." The old man said as he approached.

His voice had eased her from her thoughts, "Excuse me, is it true the scarred man is a prince?"

The old man turned, his eyebrows raised in interest as he stared back at her.

Suddenly she felt foolish for having asked, but the old man merely stroked his beard thoughtfully before responding, "It is true my nephew, Prince Zuko is the heir to the throne of the Fire Lord."

"Then why is he out here?" She blurted.

"Prince Zuko was told he could not return to the Fire Nation until he came back with the Avatar." The old man explained.

"General Iroh, Prince Zuko would like you to help prepare to dock." A soldier called, disrupting their conversation.

"Hey, you ready to go?" The man named Iroh asked.

"I guess so." She responded, her eyes reflecting the confusion she felt.

They had rode off the boat on giant bird taller than a person, the girl had been put on the back of one while clinging to a soldier, who steered the animal. She whimpered nervously as she stared at the ground so far below her feet as she rode side-saddle.

"Quite the experience, isn't it Akemi?" The old man asked good-naturedly with a smile as he urged his bird between Prince Zuko's and the soldier's.

"The sooner this is over the better!" She cried in response, tightening her grip around the soldier's waist in fear.

Iroh let out a hearty laugh.

"Wait... who is Akemi?" she asked suddenly, slightly loosening her grip on the soldier's waist.

"It's your name. Prince Zuko decided that is what we would call you." The old man said casually.

"Akemi... " she pronounced softly as she considered it before smiling, "It's a cute name, I love it!"

A.N.: Okay, so that's the end of Chapter 1. Hurray! On to chapter 2! Let's see how fast I can get that one done. Do you dare me to be like Speed Racer? If any of you have some really good ideas, I'm all ears. For all of you who read this, please leave a review. I'd really like to hear your opinions... just be gentle. I've been working very hard, what with school about to end and such. I can't wait until I'll be able to devote all my time to work, fanfictions, manga and Avatar. It'll be a great summer. Oh yeah... and a bit of summer school and Driver's Ed. That'll be a bother, but at least I'll be able to balance all that AND this story. Though I might end up going on vacation sometime this summer, too. I'll let you all know when that will occur. Anyway, Zuko-nummy-ness is in here and I know a lot of his fangirls are all like "OMG, he is so much better looking before he had his head shaved and before he got the scar." Sorry all you girls that say that, but I like Zuko-sama the way he is. Before and after the scar. He is a great guy, even with the scar. If you agree with me, give me a HELL YEAH!

Oh, and just to let you girls know, if you have a curiousity to know what Akemi looks like, I have a friend I met on Deviant Art who says she'll try working on a couple pictures I asked her to do. I'm not sure if she'll do them, but if she does I'll be sure to have them posted on a site and give you all the link. She is a really cute girl, though I'm kind of considering her getting her hair cut in a fight. It's things like that which gives me the reason to beg all my fans and readers to PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS, NO MATTER HOW STUPID YOU MIGHT THINK THEY ARE. THEY MIGHT ACTUALLY WORK! You see, I'm afraid I might make this story go too fast and I really want to avoid that. So please, please, please PLEASE give me ideas.

I could really use them. Fellow writers, fans and readers unite! I desperately need your guidance. If you want me to read your stories, I'd be happy to read them. Just tell me the name of the story, and I'll read it for you and give you my opinion.

Keep supporting Avatar: The Last Airbender-Child of Sky and Akemi. Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Yume: What was I going to say, again?

Sokka: You were going to say that you don't own Zuko, Aang, Katara, or me. But how you do own Akemi. That reminds me, why does she look like Yue.

Yume: (sweatdrops) You do realize this is a Zuko romance story and you won't have a relationship just because she looks like Yue. I only saw the episodes with Yue in it a few days ago, a good deal of time AFTER I started writing this story. Besides... I'm getting an angry mob of Yue and Sokka fan girls outside my house.

Sokka: Well... maybe it's because you were holding me hostage during the week so they had to cancel the Avatar airings and put them on every other Friday.

Zuko: You volunteered for that, remember?

Sokka: (sweatdrops) Oh yeah!

Yume: That reminds me... NEVER PRACTIVE FIREBENDING ON THE PROTESTORS OUTSIDE AGAIN, ZUKO! I ALREADY LOST MY NEW LEATHER COUCH TO IT!

Zuko: (smirks mischievously and goes into a fighting stance)

Yume: Don't you dare!

Sokka: DON'T DO IT! I'M TIED TO THE COUCH!

Zuko: (Fire appears in his hands)

Yume: NO!

Sokka: NO! DON'T!

Zuko: HA! (Does a spin kick and the couch catches fire)

Yume: MY COUCH IS ON FIRE! OO

Sokka: AAAAAAAAAAAH! (ropes burn off of him and he jumps off the couch rolling around on the floor) HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! Stop! Drop! Roll! Stop! Drop! Roll!

Smoky the Bear: Remember kids, only you can prevent Banished Prince Fires.

Zuko: (sets Smoky the Bear on Fire)

Smoky the Bear: OHMIGOD! OHMIGOD! OHMIGOD! (runs around in a panic) OHMIGOD! OHMIGOD! OHMIGOD! (runs smack dab into a tree and passes out while his fur burns off into charred ashes)

Yume: erm...my couch is still on fire...

Aang: (appears out of nowhere) I AM FRODO!

Yume: Okay... that's it... anyone up for a cremation? Katara, grab his legs.

Oh, and I wanted to tell anyone who does happen to read this that they should read Khazia's Avatar stories because they are really good. I'm sort of becoming competative now with her because I used to think I could be considered one of the better and more experienced on this site since I've been a member for about four years because I'm retarded and that's my way of thinking. Anyway, read her shiz-nit, Bob Crammit! And if you don't... well... Itteyoshi! Don't know what that means? Then go look it up, holy cows on fire! 

Sokka: (sizzling, points to Zuko) Any cows on fire you can blame on him.

And now, we will be starting the second chapter to this ever so chic story of mine... if people would read it! Oh well, I guess I'm doing this for my own entertainment right now. Enjoy! (grumbles about how no one likes her writing because they all flock to Khazia)

CHILD OF SKY

Chapter 2

The Fire Nation army rode through the stretch of land that would lead them to a small town just off the Earth Kingdom coast. It was there they would begin their search for the Avatar, a being so powerful he could end the age old war. At least, that is what was told. Having just arrived in this mysterious land by reasons unknown, she knew about as much of it as she knew of herself: absolutely nothing. Still, by request of Iroh she accompanied them to a small town they had seen the Avatar's flying beast headed. The reason for her company was unspecified and Akemi felt it would be rude to press for a reason. She would have to be grateful enough for his kindness, for riding a giant bird was by far better than being left on a nearly deserted Fire Nation vessel.

"Prince Zuko, I think Akemi and I will do our shopping here. Come back for us when you're ready." His uncle requested, dismounting his bird to help Akemi off the one she had been riding. She felt relieved to have her feet on the ground, and the soldier she had been riding with seemed to have mutual feelings, for he would no longer have her vice grip squeezing the life from him for every swift movement the giant bird made in it's long-limbed stride.

"Very well, Uncle. We'll come to retrieve you once we've captured the Avatar." Zuko replied calmly, the bird shifting it's weight from one foot to another, anxiously awaiting the order to move on.

It's wait was not long before Zuko urged the bird forward into a run with his heels. With a loud cry like a mule, the bird surged forward with the white road smoking behind him and his troops following swiftly in step.

"So then," Iroh began, clapping his two massive hands together, "Let us begin."

Akemi merely blinked in bewilderment before following him into a nearby shop.

Zuko's small battallion rode for what seemed like hours, but had only been half of one when the familiar sound of a deep groan caught their attention.

"It's the Avatar's beast." Zuko concluded more to himself than to his men, dismounting the Mulebird in one swift motion before quickly and silently bounding to the bushes whence the sound came, his men following his motions discreetly. As he pried apart the branches he found the brown and white flying bison laying on it's side wiggling it's six legs playfully in relaxation.

"The Avatar must be in the town!" One of the soldiers concluded in outrage.

"Quickly! Mount your Mulebirds! We must hurry back into town." Zuko ordered, whirling about as he extended an arm in gesture to his men.

He would have to admit: It was crafty of them to use their flying beast as a lure. Regardless, he would find them.

"Excuse me, store clerk." The graying old man said to a man behind the counter as he leaned his weight against the service desk with his right foot crossing his left and his left elbow propped on the table's surface for support. The store clerk had his back to them as he tended the merchandise there. At the sound of Iroh's voice the chubby man turned with an ill-tempered expression plastered to his face. Still, the retired general did not seem discouraged at all by this, "What dresses would you recommend to my darling companion here?"

The chubby man averted his ridiculing gaze to Akemi's direction and brightened slightly, turning back to the old man.

"She looks like a Water Tribe peasant." The man grunted.

"This is true," Iroh returned, stroking his beard thoughtfully as he examined her nervous, fidgeting stature, "But if you take a closer look she has clearer and brighter blue eyes than most of those in the Water Tribes and her skin is as fair as the women of Fire Nation."

The chubby man grunted in reply as he turned to take a closer look, his eyes small, pathetic and hungry beneath the masses of flesh surrounding them. With a calloused sigh, he retired beneath the counter to come up with a pile of clothing in shades of reds, golds and oranges.

The man set the clothing on the counter and pointed to a door adjoining to the room they were currently standing in.

"Changing room." He said gruffly before turning to tend again to the merchandise on the shelves behind him.

Akemi took the clothes into her arms and gazed at Iroh questioningly, who merely nodded his consent before she wandered inside the changing room, closing the door behind her.

Akemi had returned only minutes later wearing golden-yellow cloth shoes with protective soles, dark red breeches, a scarlet tunic with golden-yellow trim that wrapped around her torso and split into a pair of flaps over the breeches with the outline of the Fire Nation insignia on the front and back. The longer locks of silver hair were tucked behind her ears by two matching gold hair ornaments with the very same Fire insignia.

"It seems Fire Nation fashion suit you." Iroh said, stroking his beard in satisfaction as he looked her over.

Akemi felt her cheeks grow warm with embarrassment under his eyes, "Um... thank you... " she said timidly, too reticent to gaze up at him as she spoke.

Akemi and the prince's uncle Iroh walked down the market street to gaze at various carts loaded with assorted goods, though Akemi had hoped he would not waste what money he had on simple and unnecessary things.

Yet as she scanned the carts before her with interest, she felt a sharp tug on the breeches she wore. She turned to find a young boy with bright and playful brown eyes looking up at her with a smile. His head was shaved bald with a sky blue arrow pointing down the bridge of his nose. His clothes were yellow except for the orange bit of clothing around his shoulders that seemed to be sewn into the joints of his sleeves.

"Hi! I'm Aang, you don't look like you're from around here." The boy said cheerfully.

"To be honest, I don't know where I'm from." She replied truthfully with a smile.

The boy named Aang raised an eyebrow in question, yet before he could speak a girl with a blue skirt split into a pair of flaps over a pair of dark blue breeches and leather boots approached. She was a pretty thing, with tan skin, light brown hair and deep-set blue eyes. Her hair was braided down the length of her back, with locks of her hair put into loops on either side of her face before merging with the braid. Akemi stared aghast for a moment, surprised by this girl's appearance.

"Aang, we have to go." She said urgently.

"Where is Sokka?" The boy named Aang asked with concern.

"He's on the edge of town getting Appa." The girl explained.

"It was nice meeting you." Aang said hurriedly, scurrying off with the brown-haired girl in tow.

A hand had suddenly rested firmly on Akemi's shoulder, causing her to turn about in alarm only to find Iroh standing there with a friendly smile.

"We should be getting back." He said calmly, a small group of soldiers riding mulebirds carrying miscellaneous items in saddlebags. Thus, both Iroh and the girl named Akemi rode back to the iron ship.

A.N: Yeah, I know this was a bit short and some of you may find it a bit boring right now, but I'm kind of doing my best because I don't want to get flamed for having any of the characters OOC. If any of you think Akemi isn't doing much right now, she will. She is still kind of nervous about being on the ship with the people. I mean, come on. If you didn't know about Avatar and suddenly arrived on a ship with a bunch of guys who looked like they could kill you if you looked at them the wrong way with no memories of your past, you'd probably be freaking out and sticking to Zuko's uncle since he is probably one of the only ones who is more like a teddy bear than most of the other crew. I mean, yeah Iroh is a really good fighter, but he chooses his fights and is calm most the time. So you have to admit I'm not doing a horrible job. If you have any ideas or advice to help this story along, I'd really appreciate it because I'm kind of struggling with these first few chapters. I have a pretty good idea what should happen with very bad ideas on how to write it. Anyway, please just stay loyal to the story and I promise you won't be sorry! It will have many cool scenes in it. I promise! Thank you for reading, and please support Akemi and the Avatar series. You can review now.

... you can review... now.

... and now...

and... now...

You will review... now...

Okay, how about... now...

Oh, come on... just review the story! Crammit! 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I became so excited for this chapter that I even wrote the disclaimer ahead of time. Thing SHOULD actually start getting interesting. I'm not going to spoil it for you because then I'd have to call a hit on myself on hitman hotline. Anyway, I'd like to thank ColorCrystal for being my first reviewer. I really appreciate it! I actually have an audience now! (applause) And I'll do my best to fix those spelling errors. I kind of realized yesterday that I spelled names wrong and I think I corrected them all now. Sorry if those minor details bothered you, we all make mistakes! Don't kill me!

Akemi: Daijobu, Yume-chan. They won't kill you. Oh, and in what chapter do I actually get the guy?

Yume: ... get the guy... ?

Zuko: (staying out of this)

Sokka: (entertained by this)

Akemi: (nervously) I do get the guy... right?

Yume: Well, yes... and no...

Akemi: ... (grabs a pencil to make leetle changes in the script) OMG! YOU BETTER NOT PULL ANY OF THAT PARADISE KISS ENDING CRAP!

Yume: (running away with manuscript held tightly to chest) It's my story! I'll do what I want!

I think needless to say, that's how I stay fit. I constantly outrun the rage of my imagination. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!

Katara: You didn't do the disclaimer.

Yume: What? Yes I did.

Katara: Uh... no, you didn't.

Yume: (rereads the disclaimer) Oh yeah. Eh heh heh heh... oh well.

Katara: (grabs pencil and chases Author Girl) Bring that script over here!

Yume: Nooooo! (runs away)

Aang: Yume doesn't own Avatar or the characters that take part in it. (ducks to avoid a thrown pen) You know Katara, Sokka, Zuko, Jun, Me, Appa, Momo, Meng... all those guys. (Dodges an eraser) But she does own Akemi since she is of the Author Girl's own imagination. (gets hit on the head with a pencil sharpener)

Yume: Now you can enjoy the next chapter- waaah! (runs away from Akemi and Katara)

Katara: (runs after her with a blow torch) I may not be a fire bender, but I have this baby! Mwa ha ha!

Sokka: Whoa! Katara, take up weightlifting!

Zuko: Erm... u.u;

On with the show!

CHILD OF SKY

Chapter 3

When they had arrived, Akemi had been escorted back to the spare room and was instructed to stay there until she was told it was safe. Yet, as she sat there on the fresh cot she heard thunderous footsteps make their way down the hall and pass her room without shlowing for a moment. In curiousity, she quickly crept to her door and opened it, peering down the hallway just as the shadow of a figure disappeared beyond the corner it had turned.

Listening to the receding footsteps down the hallway, she chose to follow them in curiousity, Iroh's order for her to remain in her room nagging in the back of her mind.

"I'll be back." She assured herself in a hushed whisper, hurrying down the hallway with cat-like silence, her hand resting on the metal walls from time to time to act as a guide in the flichering light of the torches illuminating the dark hallways.

She followed the footsteps carefully until they stopped after a fierce metal clang which she assumed to be the sound of a door slamming. She followed that sound to an unadorned iron clad door. In curiousity, she slowly and cautiously turned the handle on the door to pry it open enough to scrutinize the room inside.

The room was dim except for the faint glow of orange light eminating from a small row of candles upon a thin table resting close to the cold floor, the flames of which grew and wilted in an endless cycle as if by some mystical force. Sitting before the table was the shadowy figure Akemi had seen walking so briskly down the hallway, his legs crossed and his hands resting in his lap as he bowed his head in concentration.

His face was arcane in the dimly lit room as she was unable to see his face due to how her angle was more behind him than next to him. The flickering orange glow danced upon the dark crimson vest he wore and the firmly built arms beneath it.

She would have looked away with embarrassment, but the swaying flames of the candles held her gaze with such hypnotic force that she had not noticed a presence cautiously approaching her from behind until a hand rested on her shoulder.

The touch startled Akemi into a faint gasp as she whirled about on the balls of her feet to find Iroh standing there with a rather irritated expression.

"I'm sorry, Iroh! I didn't mean to disobey you, I was just curious when I heard footsteps and I followed them here! And-" Akemi frantically whispered pleadingly only to have her mouth smothered by Iroh's large hand.

"I'm not blaming you, Akemi. But you could seem more grateful if you had respected my wishes." Iroh whispered calmly, his eyes still holding the scorn his voice had lost.

A sudden pang of guilt resounded in her mind as she realized he spoke truthfully. Her impudent behavior had undoubtedly made her seem ungrateful, disrespectful and rude. As she looked into his disappointed eyes she found she could no longer return his gaze, for fear her shame would consume her if she did.

Iroh lowered his hand from her mouth as she stood staring shamefully at her feet, "I'm sorry," She confessed softly, "I was just curious to know what he was doing in there."

"My nephew is a firebender, would you like to see?" Iroh asked, his voice betraying the pride he felt.

Akemi lifted her head, her own face portraying her confusion, "Firebender? Is that like a type of magic?"

Iroh smiled mischievously, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

Akemi sat on the bow's edge waiting as Iroh had instructed, and this time she had full intention of doing as she was told. This proved fruitful, for her wait was not long before the sound of two voices came to her ears, though muffled.

"That doesn't explain your reason for wanting me to practice firebending with you." Prince Zuko pointed out, attempting to control his temper as his uncle pushed open the door for the both of them to pass through.

Akemi lifted herself to her feet from the railing, "That was me," she explained, timidly raising her hand, "Your uncle told me about it and I asked for him to show me. I guess he felt it would be best if you helped me to understand it."

It wasn't a complete lie, though she did feel responsible for his being dragged into it.

Zuko hesitated before turning to leave, only to be stopped by his uncle, "Zuko, perhaps practicing your form will ease your mind. Dwelling on failure will only bring yourself harm."

Zuko sighed in response to this statement and turned again to walk to the center of the deck where he took his stance, his Uncle Iroh soon to follow suit.

Akemi watched and soon found herself mesmerized by the graceful, fluent and powerful movements that seemed more like a magical dance with fire than something used for fighting, as Iroh had explained. Fire erupted from their hands and feet with every thrust of a limb until finally they finished with the setting of the sun. With the last of their stances, Akemi felt something familiar reach out from the back of her mind. Her arms lifted as if on their own, pointing at an angle as an overwhelming heat consumed her palms.

She wanted to speak, but no words came! Panic constricted her chest allowing only a scream as two streams of fire seemed to erupt from both her hands, spiraling around her body until they dissolved in the air above her. The world around her spun as if she herself were twirling about until the blurred images faded into darkness.

When again she awoke, it was in a pitch black room in which she could not make out the faintest detail of her own hand before her face. Had the ones who had been so kind to her decided to throw her in some sort of prison at her surreal display?

"Hello?" She called out into the black distance, her voice echoing off of nothing until silence again consumed her ears.

A childlike voice giggled in the darkness, as if at her.

"Hello?" She called once more, desperate for a reply.

Again the only answer was her own voice fading into the darkness. The cheery and soothing disembodied melody of a flute began to play in her ears as if in attempt to calm the uneasiness she felt. The melody was eerily familiar to her, though she was unsure why.

The uneasiness returned when she realized the sound of the flute was coming closer. Her breath quickened as her heart quivered within her chest. Out of the darkness stepped a young girl with long violet hair tied atop her head in pigtails. Her eyes were closed as her fingers pranced over the holes in the flute's surface, her lips hovering over the end delicately as she played. Her dress was a light purple kimono, the images of tree branches embroidered on the baggy sleeves with blue-green leaves.

What was odd about this girl was how she was untainted by the darkness as Akemi was, but seemed more to be under an invisible spotlight.

The small girl played as Akemi watched in astranged fascination, letting the last note echo into darkness before looking up with a kind and all-knowing smile, her dark violet eyes glittering with a sort of innocence just as a fierce mechanical growl erupted from the depths of the black abyss.

A small star-like light appeared on either side of the small flute girl, rapidly blossoming into a fierce and brilliant pair of lights. As if by instinct, Akemi stood just as the growl became a deafening roar. Suddenly, she gasped in realization: the roar came from the pair of lights, quickly approaching the girl from behind.

"Watch out!" Akemi screamed in panic, but the girl's smile broadened before she vanished behind the pair of lights that now hurtled toward Akemi. Through instinct, Akemi raised her arms to her face for protection as she screamed. The roaring suddenly ceased, becoming an ear-splitting screech.

Gasping, Akemi bolted upright upon the cot in the spare room assigned to her, her face drenched in sweat. Gazing in amazement about the bland and unadorned room around her, she heaved a sigh of relief. Everything before had been a dream. A silly and inconsequential fantasy of her mind's design. Still, even with this in mind her heart would not stop racing.

A knock upon her door startled her heart into an even quicker rhythm.

"I'm going to die prematurely of a heart attack at this rate." She murmured to herself before leaving her bed to answer the door only to find an irritable Prince Zuko standing there, quick to push past her and enter the room.

Akemi only sighed as she excused his behavior, rubbing the temples on her forehead.

"Oh, right! What kind of trouble am I in? Are you here to take me to a prison cell or something?" She asked, gazing up at him with nervous expectation.

"No," the prince replied shortly, "You haven't done anything wrong. What you did was firebending."

"Are... you serious?" Akemi asked, gaping in disbelief, "But I didn't even do it on purpose! My body sort of... moved on it's own."

Zuko, who had been gazing about the room with lack of interest, now turned to look at her, "My uncle asked me to tell you that he plans to teach you firebending."

"He's going to teach me? What about you?" Akemi asked, not bothering to hide her curiousity.

"I don't have time to teach little girls." He replied hotly, "And I've decided from now on you will assist the cook in the kitchen to occupy your time."

Zuko left as quickly as he had come, leaving Akemi to watch his sure-footed stride as she stared in amazement. Though she did not like the idea of working in a kitchen, she would have no choice but to obey lest she wish to prove herself disrespectful and be left at the next port first chance granted. Life on board Prince Zuko's ship would prove most interesting from now on.

A.N: This chapter is my attempt to make them all longer. How did I do? I hope it's long enough for you. I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed while I was working on this chapter, and thank you for the warm votes of encouragement. I will try to follow your advice. And to Setsu, my first flamer: Congrats! Oh, it burns! Ow! Oh wait, that's Zuko. Heh, I can understand where you come from, but I meant no harm through my rants. I'm a bit aggressive in my warnings, that's all. And for future reference, please don't curse if you can help it. I would like to keep the swearing to a minimum. Ow, my virgin eyes! They burn! Oh wait... cut it out, Zuko. You're causing me physical harm, knock it off. And I strongly despise anything related to Blog and MySpace. I find those to be like billboards saying "Stalkers Welcome." So really, my only place to vent is to readers who understand where I am coming from, and if you don't like it, just don't read the disclaimer. I'll try to keep ranting to a minimum in the future, though. Okay? I hope you're all happy. See you in chapter 4! Keep supporting Avatar: The Last Airbender and Child of Sky. And don't forget this Friday they are showing the new episode, "The Chase." I think they said Zuko-sama is in it, so we can't miss it! I'm recording it, so neener neener neener! Okay, I'll get started on the next chapter already... sheesh. OW! Zuko, stop it!

Okay, you can go review now. Stop reading this and review! Yes, I'm talking to you! STOP READING AND REVIEW ALREADY!

Oh... and if you have any questions, feel free to ask them and I'll do my best to answer. 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

Yume: Welcome to the world of Avatar, the one of which I do NOT own. Yeah, yeah... party as much as you like but when that party ends... I'll be waiting... mwah ha ha ha! Err... that really made no sense... so I'll just cheer my fans up by putting Zuko in a Gothic Lolita dress. Aw, you all knew it was coming!

Zuko: (on the phone) Yeah, Bekka? The story is gonna need a new author. Yume fell off a cliff.

Bekka: (On the other side of the phone call. Slaps hand to forehead) Zuko, you can't keep pushing writers off cliffs every time they... wait... what did she try to do this time?

Zuko: Put me in a dress.

Bekka: OO I... I see. Wrath well deserved, then. Umm... a dress, huh? Were there pictures?

Zuko: (Phone bursts into flames)

Yume: My phone now, too? Ugh... great. Another thing on the list of things he has melted, incinerated or just flat out burned in my household. Yeah, for those of you who do not know (probably about all of you) Bekka is my best friend and would be the first one to know if something happened to me while I was writing this... which is why Zuko contacted her first. She isn't as big an Avatar fan as I am but I love her like a sister. Hey, you know what would be funny? If Aang swore. Hey, Aang! Say a curse for us!

Aang: ... #$&!

Yume: Ah ha ha ha ha ha! LSHIPMP (laugh so hard I pee my pants)! What? Am I the only person who would think that was funny? Okay... I know... it was random-ness... but the story needed something random. Oh! And a quick little side note here, if any of the characters are OOC, please let me know. I'm doing my best not to cross that boundary too much by listening to their voices saying the lines in my head and questioning if that line was believable out of Aang, Zuko, Iroh, etc. If anything doesn't work, let me know. I really need to know if anyone is OOC.

And another quick note, I read all the reviews and am very happy that all of you have started reading this story. I feel so loved knowing you all enjoy it and that I am a favorite among a few of you. It makes me feel good, despite the few flames I get upon occasion, but I've learned that not everyone who reads my stories are going to like what I have to say. But darn it, this is my story and I want no one else working on it because that is why they call it "self-improvement." You listen to other people's critiques and try to fix where they found your error. Like when ColorCrystal found my spelling errors... which I found a few days prior but took so bloody long to fix because I was writing the next chapter already. If anyone can get a hold of Khazia, It would mean a lot to me if she were to read this story and review for it. I haven't been able to get a hold of her myself, so I was hoping someone had her e-mail. And I know I sound ungrateful asking this, but my beloved reviewers please spread the word of this story. The more reviewers I have the better! I want more warm fuzzy feelings from my reviews! Or... the burning sensation when people flame me... either one works. I just like opinions. Anyway, here is the much awaited update chapter.

CHILD OF SKY

Chapter 4

That night not even the gentle rolling of the ocean waves could lull Akemi to the shallowest of slumber as she lay upon her cot staring at the ceiling above. Her mind raced with questions that she could not answer: Who was that flute girl in her dream? Had she met the girl from somewhere before her memory had vanished? What was Akemi's real name? Where was she from? Based on the fire display of that day, what was she? Stifling a yawn, she rolled onto her side to stare at the wall with tired eyes. So many things she didn't know, and what was she to do if she never remembered? What would Zuko do if she never remembered?

Silence had given way to the bustling activity and sounds of footsteps in the hallway outside her door as men and crew began their work for the day. Akemi bolted upright with a gasp. When had she fallen asleep? Trying desperately to remember, she could not recall even the faintest glimmer of a dream from her slumber that night. With a sigh of relief, she tossed the blankets from her legs and touched the soles of her feet to the cold iron surface of the floor where she stood in the dim fiery light of the room. It was then she spotted the sets of clothing Iroh had purchased for her much to her dismay.

Removing the simple white nightgown from her body she changed into three layers of warm-colored clothing. The very first was a simple pair of orange-red breeches, covered by a dark pink dress with slits running up inches passed her hip with the edges trimmed in a golden-yellow. On both the front and back flaps of the dark pink chinese-style dress was the Fire Nation insignia. The final layer was a deep red tunic with long, billowing sleeves trimmed in the same golden-yellow with both corners of the billowing sleeves fastened with a sky blue bead where thread was allowed to protrude like a fluffy tail. Her silver hair was tied back atop her head with a deep red ribbon and her feet cradled in golden-yellow cloth shoes with hard, protective soles.

After wandering about the corridors in a lost daze, Akemi had finally found the main deck where she found the old man named Iroh sitting patiently with a cup to his lips, sipping it's contents. At the sight of her, he smiled, gesturing for her to join him. Akemi sat before him as he poured the hot, bubbling liquid into an extra cup for her to sip before he spoke, "So we learned you are a firebender."

Akemi accepted the cup gingerly, "I'm a little afraid to learn. I don't even understand what firebending is, and yesterday really scared me."

Iroh only laughed heartily before replying, "Your body remembered something your mind did not. Firebending is not to blame for it. Once I teach you the basics of firebending, what happened yesterday should not happen again." he promised.

Akemi sighed as she considered this information. It was true she shouldn't push something away when she knew very little about it. She would feel guilty if she refused Iroh's offer to teach her an art that seemed valuable in their eyes.

"All right, so when shall we begin?" She asked, offering a smile.

Iroh sipped his tea and stood, "Right now."

For that morning Iroh demonstrated the basic stances of firebending for Akemi to mimic.

"Breathe through your nose and out your mouth." he instructed, "And your stance must be wider. To master fire you must have a sturdy form."

Akemi followed his orders while her limbs flowed in immitation to Iroh's movements. As she moved, she couldn't help but feel a sense of thrill from the small bursts of fire that emerged from her hands. Was the fire manifesting through her will alone? Or perhaps it was how she could feel the fire's every breath, hear it's every desire to burn and grow, and know of it's life. And yet when the fire wanted to move she merely had to summon it into another motion with the understanding that once it was released it could burn and destroy, which only gave Akemi the longing to control it.

That day's lesson had not only proven interesting, but short for soon a soldier had been sent by Prince Zuko himself to show Akemi to the kitchens. It was there she was greeted by a man who appeared to be in his mid-thirties, his hair was light brown with whiskers protruding from his chin in a futile effort to grow for soon they would be wiped clean from his face by a sharp and precise blade. The corners of his brown eyes wrinkled slightly with his aging. A white apron was draped about his waste, stained with the dried blood of meat products and the grease from meals made previously. He gazed down at her, for he was about two heads taller, with eyes full of ridicule. In that moment Akemi had wished the soldier who had left in that moment would reconsider his orders and rescue her from this man's stone-cold stare.

"So you're what all the fuss is about." He said gruffly, folding his arms behind his back as he circled her.

Akemi tightly shut her eyes in hopes she would vanish from this man's sight though she knew such wishes were futile as well as childish.

"My name is Arata, the cook in this kitchen. Your duties here are to wash dishes, dry them, throw out any garbage, serve the men's food, and bring food up from the freezer. You can begin your duties by washing the dishes. We'll need clean ones by tonight." he said firmly, tossing a fresh white apron at Akemi, who instinctively caught it. She tied it about her waste and with Arata's guidance, she began her work.

As she scrubbed the grease and caked food stains from the dinner plates, pots and pans she began to hum the familiar melody from her dream until her mind began to form words from the beat. The words themselves eventually became familiar to her as she sang them, "When the road gets dark. You can no longer see. Just let my love light a spark. Have a little faith in me. When the tears you cry, when you can't believe. Just give these loving arms a try. Have a little faith in me."

"You know you're not really that bad." Said a gruff male voice behind her.

She jumped in alarm, but instantly recognized the voice as Arata's. Glancing over her shoulder she found him standing behind her rubbing his hands in a grease-stained cloth she assumed to be from his own cleaning. She hadn't heard him return from his own chores.

"I'm sorry, I'll get back to work." She said hurriedly, scrubbing more frantically than she had when she started.

"I don't mind you singin' while you're in here, just stay on task." He said firmly, tossing the cloth onto a nearby metal countertop before leaving the kitchen once more.

Akemi didn't bother to embarrass herself anymore during her duties in the kitchen. What did he mean 'not really that bad'?

Once the dishes had been done, and the food served to the men, Arata made food for the both of them. The smell of which caused Akemi's stomach to remind her how she had not eaten since she had arrived on the ship. Once that food had been eaten, she washed their dishes and was then left with the last task of taking any remains of their days' work to be burned with the fuel.

As she wandered down the long and dark corridors of the ship she cursed herself for not asking directions to the boiler room. It was getting late and she was sure Arata would scold her for poor effort. Yet just as she was about to give up, she came upon a large iron door. Was this the entrance to the boiler room she sought? Opening the door, she found it wasn't the entrance to the boiler room but to the main deck. The iron of the ship glistened with the irridescent silver moonlight which rained down from the incomplete moon in the sky. 

Cautiously, she stepped out onto the deck of the ship before setting the trays of leftover food, grease and other assortments down out of the way. She unwrapped the white apron from her waste and placed it beside the stack of trays before stepping out into the center of the deck. Assuming her firebending stance, she practiced the fluid motions Iroh had taught her. And yet when she recalled the advanced movements Iroh and his nephew Zuko had done, she felt a pang of envy. They had control of the element, and they were of more experience than she.

With eager determination, she immitated the stances they took while displaying their abilities. Standing with her arms bent at her sides and fists raised to the level of her chest, she quickly extended them to her sides at an angle before raising one arm erect and the other pointing straight down. She moved them in a circular motion until her arms bent for the palms of her hands to connect at the center of her torso when with a swift movement, she shifted her weight to the leg she bent with extending the other so she stood at an angle which gave her the poise of an attacker. With the sudden thrust of her bent leg she whirled about on the ball of her other while extending the bent one with both her arms. An ember emerged from both her hands before she lost balance and fell with a thud to the iron floor.

"Okay, so it's harder than it looks. It was so beautiful when he did it." She growled in frustration.

"That's because I had years of practice." A masculine voice replied from behind her.

Akemi lept to her feet with alarm, "Prince Zuko! I'm sorry, I'll go back to work." she said hurriedly, walking past him to gather the trays she had temporarily abandoned.

"You're moving to quickly, and you shouldn't use fire until you master the movements." Zuko instructed as she passed him.

Akemi paused in step, eyes wide in shock before she slowly turned to look at him, his back to her. Was he giving her advice?

"I'll... keep that in mind, thank you." she said softly, before turning for the door.

A.N: All right, sorry guys I have to stop the chapter there. Besides, I think if I begin the next chapter the way I want to, it'll be really interesting for you. I'll try to get that updated as soon as I can because I don't know if I'll get the chance to do it at all next week. I'm really sorry to those who wanted the chapters longer, I suffered through a lot on this one. That includes studying while coming up with ideas for this chapter. Oh, and my inspiration for Akemi trying to mimic Zuko's firebending techniques is actually something I tried doing, though I wasn't trying to mimic his firebending moves. It was more of a different one that I thought was really cool. It was in "Bato of the Water Tribe" which has Jun in it. You know the one? Anyway, when Zuko tries to get the sniffy-sniffy beast (my name for him because I don't remember what it is called) to smell Katara's necklace, the sniffy-sniffy beast tries to paralyze Zuko with it's whip of a tongue. Well, Zuko avoids it by doing this spin followed quickly by a sort of crouch/duck motion and then jumps back up with his legs spread and angry he shouts "Hey! Watch it!" (giggle) I thought it was so cool, I Tivo'd it so I could rewind and rewatch it over and over... though I never did get it right. I kept falling and losing my balance... which eventually led to me bumping the back of my head on the edge of the table. Yeah, the back of my head still hurts just thinking about it. Don't worry, though... the bump on the back of my head is gone by now. I tried the thing last week before I got started on this chapter. I worked the idea into it, though. I actually thought of Zuko watching her suffer as she attempted it over and over again but decided against it. Please don't get TOO mad. To make it up to you, I'll tell you that I might just work in some Zhou in here. I know we all hate him, which is why even as we speak I am concocting a plan to make him suffer... MWA HA HA HA! Oh yeah, does anyone know what happened to Zhou? I know the giant fish thingy scooped him up after he tried killing the Moon Spirit... but is there any word on what happened to him? Half of me wants him to come back so something even worse can happen to him, and another part of me wants him to be dead. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers. I was actually thinking of having some other characters come in here, so if you want me to have a character of your own come in here for a little while, I might just do that. I'm not going to say when they'll appear or how, because those details are still a little sketchy even for me. I'm just really bad at coming up with names for characters. I always get in a fight with myself on what I want to name my characters. I was going to name Akemi either Hikari or Mariko. Hikari means light, so it would have worked but I thought the name was too popular. Mariko means True Reason Child which I thought sounded cool, but I have another story with my character having that name so I decided against that. Akemi was decided because it means Bright and Beautiful. I knew it was a bit much to have a character named that because I would have Mary Sue flames going up my nose when they found out, but I decided to take a chance with it. So now you know what Akemi means in Japanese. I think Zuko means Fire Child in Japanese. Did anyone notice that in Avatar everyone has an Asian name? Or is that just me? Anyway, this is a long Author's note. Sorry to make you read through it, but now you know. You can review now... for all the sake of corn in the world, and for the sake of randomness! Yum! REVIEW! 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Alright, before we begin the next chaper, I'd like to thank each and every one of you who have supported me through this. I am seriously giving it my best and I am glad you are giving me warm reviews even when I think the chapters suck. Though I really wanted to get this project started, I'm beginning to regret starting it. I'm so worried that it'll go too fast and I'm lacking in ideas how to get Zuko and Akemi to spend more time together, though I think I have a pretty good idea. I'm really grateful to all of you who just started reading this story. Actually, this story broke the record my Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic did as far as reviews go. Which was... fifteen reviews. I've never had one hundred reviews. It's my goal to make one story with at least fifty reviews, which is why I call on you, oh loyal readers! I'm worried about my other readers who reviewed my first few chapters and then never showed for number four or five. I didn't kill them with my crappy storyline, did I? AAAH! Anyway, chapter 5. I honestly never thought I would get here, but I feel really encouraged to continue with this story because of all your warm and enthusiastic reviews. X3 Meow!

Akemi: Hey, Zuko! Knock knock!

Zuko: I don't want to hear any jokes.

Akemi: Aaaw! C'mon, Zuko! Knock knock!

Zuko: (sigh) Who's there.

Akemi: Impatient kitty!

Zuko: Impatient kitty wh-

Akemi: MEOW!

Lol... I heard that joke today and thought it was hilarious. I'm just easily amused. Anyway, hope you enjoy this much requested, much awaited update! Chapter 5, baby! MEOW! Cat up a tree... MEOW!

(Spoiler- do not read if you don't want a spoiler: Akemi does call Iroh "Poppa Iroh" in this chapter and it'll explain why. But I just thought it sounded so cute I had to put it in. I couldn't resist. If I met Iroh, I know that is what I would call him once I felt comfortable with him. I like giving nicknames... it's fun. I actually have half a mind to have Iroh adopt Akemi in a way, but then that would make Akemi and Zuko step-cousins or something. I know some people would be all like "Ew... incest!" But you need to be related by blood for there to be any of that. It's just a thought, but I would like your opinion on the idea so I know what to do. It would be funny if Zhao showed up and was about to do something mean, but then Iroh said something like "Actually, you shouldn't touch her. She's my adopted daughter. Isn't she adorable?" Or something freakishly funny like that. I could kind of picture him saying something like that, minus the adorable part. Anyway... yeah... give me your opinion in your review)

CHILD OF SKY

Chapter 5

Opening her eyes, Akemi found once more she was trapped in the world of darkness. Fear clung heavily to her chest, constricting her breath and triggering her heart to quicken it's rhythm in anxiety.

"Please wake up." She pleaded with herself, wrapping her arms protectively around her legs as she locked them tightly to her chest, sitting on the black floor that merged with the black sky.

A small girl's childish, innocent laugh echoed into the dark abyss until it reached Akemi's ears. In one cunning motion, she lept to her feet to find the floor was remarkably cool and smooth though she could not make out the slightest detail in the undying darkness. From the shadows stepped the violet-haired girl, her skin and clothing bright against the black abyss surrounding them. Drawing slowly closer, the girl's violet eyes were drawn to her feel as she inched closer still, Akemi could hear her heart's troubled heartbeat pounding in her ears. With caution she began to step away from the floor between them. It grew until only the girl's face could be seen above the golden blaze.

Yet Akemi's relief was short-lived as the wall of fire between them spread, curving around Akemi until until it completely encased her in it's walls. she was surrounded by a wall of fire. Still, as the fire danced and breathed it's light did not reflect off the floor of which it somehow fed. The black floor did not glimmer or give off the slightest sheen, but instead seemed to feed off of and consume the light: It was an abyss of pure shadow.

The girl's lips parted into a kind and warm smile before the flute she had carried in her hand was raised to those lips. Once more her eyes descended, yet not to her feet but to the flute of which she played, her fingers gliding over the holes of the surface knowingly for each note that shattered the eerie silence. This tune also seemed strangely familiar to her as she listened, yet as she watched the girl's face vanished behind the fire as she felt a chilling sensation creeping up her legs. Looking down to inspect it, she was shocked to find her legs were quickly sinking into the black floor. Tears brought on by panic flooded her eyes as she frantically tried to pull herself out only to find that these efforts were in vain, for the floor beneath her had turned to liquid, as if melted by the surrounding fires.

The more she struggled the quicker she sank.

"Help me! Someone, please!" She pleaded, tears rolling down her cheeks as she disappeared beyond the black abyss.

Suddenly she felt herself plunge into a body of cold water, the small remnant of air in her lungs urging her body toward the surface. Tossing her head back as she broke free of the water's filmy surface, she gasped for air. Her burning, throbbing lungs which had been crying out for her to breath since she had sunken beneath the water of darkness now rejoiced as they filled with the sweet supply of air.

Gazing skyward, she could make out no sky except the round silver moon that glowed dimly, it's light dancing and sparkling off the waves that gently lulled Akemi in their embrace. Turning herself about in the water she found a shore of dark grey sand and a figure with long hair waiting there.

When she had reached land, she eagerly approached the figure looming in the shadows only to find the girl with violet hair standing there. She smiled innocently up at her, a giggle escaping her parted lips.

Akemi bolted awake with a start, gasping. She was still in the dimly lit room upon the cot she had lain herself on the previous night. It had been a week since her previous dream without a trace of another nightmare, or even dreams for that matter. Sitting in her bed, she propped her legs up, wrapping her arms around them to lock them tightly to her chest. Resting her chin upon her knees, she stared at the unembellished wall before her. Why had these dreams suddenly plagued her this night? What was their connection to her that made her constantly dream them at random?

"Akemi, you must pay attention!" Iroh bellowed from his seat upon the bow's railing.

"Oh! Sorry, Poppa Iroh!" Akemi shouted, returning her attention to her firebending practice.

Widening her stance once again, she held her arms out level with her shoulders, her eyes glazed over with concentration. From her palms emerged a pair of fire vines that drifted in the air for a moment before quickly descending to the iron floor. In that next moment she took her new stance: her right root placed before her while her left arm was raised over her head and her right was bent, the forearm crossing over her chest, the vines of fire drifting about like dancing streamers according to her movements.

She twirled and danced, the fire vines moving as if they were a pair of whips, lashing about. At second glance, an onlooker would notice that this was not only a dance but a deadly attack as the whips of fire lashed about in a furious assault.

"Her performance has improved." Zuko observed from the doorway, his arms crossed as his armored figure was propped against the door's frame.

The fire's in her palms dissipated as she quickly turned her attention to Zuko.

"Prince Zuko, have you come to support Akemi's training?" Iroh mused.

"No, actually I came with a request for Akemi." Zuko replied as he gaited authoritively over to them, "I just spoke to the cook. He told me Akemi has a talent with music and so has requested from me to give her the night free if she were to sing during Music Night tonight in exchange."

"So Akemi can sing, can she?" Iroh asked, his eyebrows raised in amusement.

"According to the cook, she can. He said he heard her sing a lullaby he was unfamiliar with." Zuko explained, his stare pressing down on her.

Akemi considered it. She had become comfortable with most of the men on board, like family in a way, and she had no discomfort in the idea of singing to them so where was the harm?

"Alright, I'll do it." She concluded with a cheerful smile.

That night, men had gathered on deck singing and playing instruments off key, but it was only for amusement. Akemi had chosen to wear a more elaborate outfit for the evening of her performance, which consisted of clothing in blues and whites of three pieces. The first was a white skirt, the top of which was plain white and the sleeves fell off of her shoulders in billowing hollows. It was tied off by a blue sash around her waste and ended inches above her knees. The last bit was a piece of cloth that seemed more like blanket before it was tucked beneath the sash. One end of it fell neatly down her back yet refused to fall completely against her back while the rest of it draped about her legs in a sort of cape-like fashion, preventing any view of the skirt except for the front. Her feet were nestled in a pair of silver cloth shoes.

Her hair she chose to let cascade down her back as it blew with the force of that night's salty sea breeze.

Iroh had been the first to greet her there, and led her to the center of the deck where she would sing. There, Iroh began playing on his horn which was soon followed by other assortments. Yet just as they had begun playing, Akemi halted them and hummed the melody she wanted them to play for her. After repeating several times, they finally understood and began to play that melody. Silence enveloped the soldiers, both drunk and sober as both began to listen to the tune drifting about the air and soon Akemi's soft and sweet singing voice followed the notes in her song. The song that she had heard the flute girl play on her flute the night before, the one she had suddenly remembered.

Dancing bears Painted wings Things I ought remember And a song someone sings Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm Horses prance through a silver storm Figures dancing gracefully Across my memory

Far away Long ago Glowing dim as an ember Things my heart used to know Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm Horses prance through a silver storm Figures dancing gracefully Across my memory

Far away Long ago Growing dim as an ember Things my heart used to know Things it yearns to remember

And a song someone sings Once upon a December

Images had flashed before her eyes so quickly, that she had no time to examine them thoroughly. Her world swirled around her in a blurr of color, images and voices meshing into one complete nothing. Swirling and swirling until her world faded into darkness. Yet in that darkness one voice sliced through the noise: Zuko's voice calling her name.

"Zuko... " She whispered, feeling herself collected into someone's protective embrace.

A.N: Ha ha ha! Ultimate cliffhanger! Okay, maybe not. But I'm trying to show an improvement in Zuko and Akemi's relationship. He's at least talking to her. They aren't as distant as they were. I tried really hard on this chapter, really I did. I also tried to make it longer! Did it work? If you didn't like it, give me some ideas for improvement. You know I could use them. Don't forget to review, and please tell me what you think about the whole "Poppa Iroh" thing, because I just thought it was too cute to resist. Anyway, hope to see you in chapter 6! TTYL! 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Okay, as of today I refuse to do the disclaimer. You hear me? I REFUSE! Do I really have to do this stupid disclaimer thing? They all know what I own and what I don't. So why do this pointless thing?

Aang: Who knows. Ask the announcer guy.

Announcer guy: Because eating a pie a day will increase your chances by 5 of having a day OF YUMMY! Everyone is happy, including me.

Zuko: That isn't what she asked.

Katara: I think the reason is because law states that in order to make any type of story about copyrighted characters, you need to state that you are not trying to steal them.

Yume: I swear to God, if I have to say that I don't own Zuko I'm going to kill someone! (Eyes land on Sokka)

Sokka: (Gulp)

Zuko: Do it, Yume.

Katara: (Shakes head) Zuko... don't encourage her! If Sokka dies then Yume will be massacred by Aang. You know that!

Zuko: I know that.

Sokka: (Changes Subject) Yeah, uh Yume doesn't own Zuko, Me, Aang, Katara, or any of the other Avatar cast but Akemi is her own character, and so is that creepy flute girl with purple hair. What the heck is with the weird colored hair in this story? Silver and purple hair? What's next? Blue hair?

Yume: I have a fedish with anime hair. So sue me.

Oh yeah, I think from here the story should get really interesting. If you liked the last twist, I think you'll start liking the few I have in store for you. This thing has more twists than a spiraling staircase. I'm really excited about getting further along in this project. I know the last chapter kinda sucked, but I kind of used that one as a support beam to get to where we are now. So sorry if you suffered through that as much as I did. I hope you really enjoy this chapter. I hope I don't suffer through it like I did the last ones. Khazia-chan! Hurray! Thank you for reviewing my story! J'adore toi! Je parle le francais, mon amee! I haven't spoken French in a few years, excusez moi. I only took a year of it, forgive me! I would love if you drew Akemi in her Fire Nation clothing. I actually did a computer colored sketch of Akemi in a Water Tribe sort of skirt thing. I'll see if I can post it somehow and get back to you on it. But if you wanna do the sketches based on what you see, I'd love it. I honestly don't care if they aren't perfect. Anything you do will be fine. Anyway, hope you enjoy this much requested chapter. I know you'll love it.

CHILD OF SKY

Chapter 6

Akemi had eased out of slumber the next morning, pressure pounding in the temples of her forehead. What had happened that night? She remembered singing for the men on board by request of Arata, the cook in the kitchen. Yes she also remembered a strange vision that had lasted only seconds with the images flashing before her, followed by her blacking out. But a voice had called out to her: Zuko. He had called out to her in the moment she collapsed. Had it been his arms she had fallen into? At the very thought she could feel the blood rising to her face.

"Ah, so you're awake, my dear. Are you feeling well this morning? Your face is completely flushed." A man's voice inquired, concern lining his tone.

Akemi turned her head to find a bearded man dressed in a bright red garb and pair of breeches peering over his glasses down at her with his dark eyes, the corners wrinkled from his smiles. His hair was neatly cut and combed, gray streaks lining the sides of his head.

"What happened? Who are you?" Akemi asked him, sitting up in the bed.

"You collapsed with a fever last night and I am the doctor the ones in charge of you had to fetch in order to treat you. Now lie down, you're still quite ill." The doctor explained, placing his hands on Akemi's shoulders to ease her back down on the bed.

"I haven't seen you before." Akemi pointed out.

The doctor removed his spectacles, wiping them clean with a corner of cloth on his garb, "Yes, this is because they went all the way to a port in Earth Kingdom to get me. It's not only you I've had to treat. A couple of men were suffering from a mild case of alcohol poisoning, I had to inject them with a syrum to counter the alcohol."

Akemi was silent as she considered this bit of information, "Where are they? Prince Zuko and Poppa Iroh, I mean."

The doctor gingerly placed his frames back upon the bridge of his nose before he raised an inquiring eyebrow, "Hm? 'Poppa'? You mean the General and his nephew? They are currently in the Prince's rooms having a discussion with the Commander regarding my fee for nursing you and the others back to health."

"Commander? You mean as in a war Commander from Fire Nation? Does that make you Fire Nation as well?" Akemi asked, her eyes reflecting her curiousity.

"Well of course, my dear!" The doctor exclaimed, cocking an eyebrow, "You didn't honestly think I came from Earth Kingdom, did you? I was requested to treat you by Prince Zuko and the General, true. But I was given the order by Commander Zhao."

The doctor pushed the long locks of silver hair from her face as he placed a hand over her forehead and rested it there. A hand which Akemi found to be rough and calloused to the touch, the hands of a worker. Perhaps he hadn't always been a doctor.

The doctor removed his hand and sighed, pushing his glasses back as they had begun to slip from their place.

Just then the door opened, a soldier peering inside. Seeing the two the man stood erect, "Commander Zhao wishes the girl to join him in his discussion with Prince Zuko."

"She can't. She is far too ill. Moving about could make her fever worse." The doctor argued, waving the soldier away.

The soldier did not move, glowering down on the old doctor.

The doctor sighed concedingly, "Very well. Just be careful."

The soldier led Akemi to the main deck where they found the three men arguing amongst themselves. Well, Zuko was arguing with Zhao while Iroh stood by idly consulting the two as the argument raged on. Akemi assumed they had moved their argument outside for safety precautions.

When the soldier had cleared his throat, the two warring sides had subsided momentarily to gaze at the new arrival standing nervously beside the soldier. Zuko looked absolutely dumbstruck by her presence on the ship and Iroh frowned in displeasure.

The third man whom she assumed to be Commander Zhao gazed at her with what she thought to be awe, but realized this was not right as his lips curled into a devilish grin. His molten gold eyes were not only filled with malice and pride, but reeked of the ill intentions possessing his mind. He appeared to be in his mid-thirties, his dark brown hair neatly combed back and his beard trimmed. Wrinkles occupied the areas near his mouth and below his eyes. His body was firmly built beneath his red and black armor, standing about two heads taller than Prince Zuko.

He ushered the soldier away as he approached, wrapping a hand firmly around Akemi's chin as he forced her to look up into his eyes. The eyes of which stirred chills inside Akemi, causing her to shudder under his gaze. She could sense a certain hostility eminating from this man.

"Such interesting eyes. So you're the 'distraction' I was told about." Zhao said in interest.

Akemi looked passed Zhao to Zuko, who avoided eye contact as his cheeks and ears turned a slight hue of pink. Judging from his reaction, she assumed the word 'distraction' had been his used one in reference to her.

Akemi curled her lips between her teeth to hide a smile as Zhao forced her face this way and that in his examination.

Once he had released her, Zuko snatched her by the wrist and pulled her to his Uncle's side, instructing her not to move. At this point, she felt glad she was wearing her white silk sleeping gown instead of the Fire Nation clothing she preferred.

"There is nothing more you need, Zhao. We have paid you for your services, now get off my ship." Zuko snapped in order.

"I suppose, but there is still one more item of business I'd like to bring to your attention." Zhao adressed him genially.

Zuko crossed his arms as his brow furrowed in frustration, "No, you've already done enough. Akemi is still sick, and she could get worse thanks to you. Now get off my ship."

"Prince Zuko, worrying over this worthless girl will only 'distract' you further from your goal. Let me take the vixen off your hands and bring her to the Fire Lord." Zhao pointed out.

"No, she won't be aboard my ship much longer. Now get off my ship." Zuko ordered more firmly than before.

'No, she won't be aboard your ship much longer indeed.' Zhao thought menacingly, turning away from Zuko as he stalked off to hide his displeasure, "Men, retire to the ship. We'll be leaving at dawn."

"Akemi, you need to get back to your room for rest. You are in no condition to be moving about." Iroh instructed good naturedly.

"I'm feeling much better this morning. I don't think I'll get any wo- " In midsentence Akemi had clasped a hand over her mouth and ran for the deck's railing, leaning over her stomach released all of it's contents until even the stomach acid fell into the sea.

"Just kidding." She choked, pulling herself off the railing to get back to her bed.

Akemi had drifted in and out of sleep that night under Iroh's supervision though she could feel her body aching in reaction to the lack of sleep.

A knock on the door disrupted her shallow sleep, triggering her to sit upright with a start. The knock had also drawn Iroh's attention as two men discreetly filed into the room.

"Zuko, what is Commander Zhao's doctor doing here? It is so late for you two to be wandering about." Iroh scolded half-heartedly.

"Uncle, the doctor has something to tell us and has asked me to come along." Zuko explained, his eyes glistening with worry.

"You all have to get out of here and quickly. I overheard Commander Zhao speaking to his soldiers. When you two have fallen asleep he plans to kidnap her and take her to the Fire Lord." The doctor whispered frantically.

"Why is he so interested in her?" Zuko demanded.

"He believes there is more to her than we all think. Look at her, a girl with the appearance of a Water Tribe peasant and yet she controls fire. You don't find that conspicuous? He wants to bring her before the Fire Lord, I'm assuming as a trophy. He wants the glory for her discovery." The doctor explained, keeping his voice just below a whisper.

"Zuko, we cannot allow Zhao to take Akemi. Who knows what they will do with her once she is in my brother's possession." Iroh advised.

"I know, Uncle. We should wake the men. Set sail tonight before Zhao can make his move." Zuko concluded, his eyes directed toward the floor.

Akemi only watched, feeling helpless as the three men plotted together.

"Doctor, why would you help us when you are a member of the Commander's crew?" Akemi asked at last, feeling this was the only thing she could offer in such a dire situation.

The doctor's eyes instantly fell on her, shock glistening in his widened eyes. Looking into her eyes, he shuddered and looked away sadly as he responded, "Because... I have a daughter waiting for me in Fire Nation. She is about your age and you remind me so much of her. If something like this were to happen to her... I just can't sit idly by and watch as Commander Zhao takes everything precious to you. I'll get you out of here."

"With the size of Commander Zhao's ship, there is no way we could outrun him for long. Zuko, we may have no choice. We can't stay aboard." Iroh assured him.

"Uncle, I can't just abandon my crew!" Zuko argued, concern riddling his eyes.

"But we can't just stay here, either. Put your trust in your crew, Zuko." Iroh reasoned.

Akemi watched sadly as Zuko stood in silence. He had realized his uncle was right. His uncle was always right.

"I'll help you escape. From here there is a thick forest you can hide in for the night. By dawn, seek shelter. A place Zhao would not look." The doctor instructed, opening the iron-clad door as it's hinges groaned in protest.

Zuko, Iroh and Akemi stood on the banks of the shore as his ship slowly pulled away out to sea in an effort to lead Zhao off their trail, even if for only a few days.

"Those medicines I gave you should keep her fever at bay. Give them to her twice a day and once at night. Find an Earth Kingdom doctor to care for her when they run out." The doctor shouted to them in as soft a voice as he could manage.

Wasting no more time, the three fugatives hurried to find the forest they had been told to hide in for the night. Their lives had taken a much unexpected turn since Akemi had fallen into their lives. How much more of a change would fate allow?

A.N: Okay, I have to end it here. I actually had a lot of fun on this chapter. I had a hard time wrapping it up so sorry if it kind of sucks at the end. Anyway, how did you like it? I'm so stoked that Khazia is reading my story at last. Yeah, I did get a little jealous of you, Kate. Mainly because I like you're writing style and how funny your dad is in reaction to Zuko. He reminds me of my dad, though my dad is kind of a dork a lot of the time and likes to prove it. I actually came up with the idea for this story one day while doing dishes. I liked the ideas I came up with and worked in some other details as I went along. As far as the name goes, I'll have to work in his reason in a later chapter once I figure that out for myself. I kind of realized it is missing a few details so I will try to work those in. It'll get really fun later on. I might be really mean to Zhao later on. I've actually come up with the idea that once this story is over I'm gonna put in some bloopers. If you have any funny blooper ideas, I'll add them to my list. But you have to Private Message me so other people can't read it. Anyway, I'm really glad you all have reviewed. I love the attention, I admit. Anyway, hope to see you in chapter 7! Keep your fingers crossed! 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Any relations to actual characters would be so cool! Er... yeah. I don't think that made much sense. But anyway, I own Akemi and the flute girl. I hope you all have been enjoying the story so far and I myself am a bit surprised with how well it turned out. I'm very pleased it became such a wonderful success. For a moment, I was afraid it wouldn't ever be read by anyone because I used some traditional openings. You know... the girl falling into Zuko's world mystically and ending up on his ship which always somehow ends up in the middle of the ocean. I wonder if anyone can guess Akemi's origin.

Kurama'sSilverRose: So you like Yu Yu Hakusho too, huh? Maybe you'll like my Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic. Check it out. Yeah, no one ever really told me I was very descriptive because I wasn't always. Up until recently I wasn't the greatest but then I attempted to send in a book and when I got it back telling me it wasn't good enough (no real surprise there) I reread it and found out it wasn't as great as I had originally thought. Then I took a Creative Writing class and found out some awesome techniques that really helped me to become more descriptive. If anyone has this class in their school, I would recommend taking it.

Khazia: I would love if you did some fanart for me. I could use some tips how to put it on my profile for others to view it the way you have it. I've never really attempted anything like that. All I ever do is really write fanfictions. I read them too, which is what led me to read yours. I really like it. I got a little frustrated with your third story, but it was all minor stuff. Like how some people call Azula 'Zula.' I don't know if this is some weird nickname like some people call Zuko 'Emo.' Which I think is kinda funny and cute at the same time, but I know why they call him Emo. Also within the first few chapters I knew who would be paired with who. But it didn't matter because it is giving me a few ideas. So thanks for the inspiration, your cookiness. No... not cookie-ness. Cookiness. Ugh, whatever. Here, have a muffin. But yeah, I would love some amateur fanart. Thanx for the offer. I look forward to seeing it!

ColorCrystal: I am absolutely glad you have stayed with this story for as long as you have. I'm sure it's hard to keep reading and deal with Summer School, though I don't know for sure if you have that. I'm stoked because I quit my last job and almost immediately got an offer for a job interview for a Video Rental place down the street. So that will be cool. I hope you enjoy this story up to it's very end. Again, I thank you for being my VERY FIRST reviewer and staying with me.

For everyone else, I'm sorry. Those were the easiest screen names for me to memorize. I'll put something up for you in the next chapter. If you read it, I need ideas for a sequel if you guys want me to put one up. If not, I'll just make this one end somewhere once I figure that out. Hmmm... (seriously considers it). So, sorry for the freakin' long disclaimer. I passed my Temps test, so that's exciting for me. I'll be driving soon. For anyone traveling around Wisconsin, steer clear of the sidewalks... or anywhere near the streets. I can't guarantee that I won't hurt you. Heh heh... reminds me of the Grinch: "Out of the way! I don't have insurance!" Meh... I'll get started on the next chapters.

CHILD OF SKY

Chapter 7

Akemi thrashed about restlessly upon the cold soft grass of the night upon the forest floor in a fitful sleep only to wake periodically for Iroh's administration of medicines to counter the fever within her.

Iroh rested himself against a nearby tree after having given the last of the medicine to Akemi who lay sleeping fitfully, the fever arousing beads of sweat to blossom upon her face and chest. The medicine would take effect soon and her fever would break for a time. Iroh worried for when it resurfaced for then there would be nothing preventing it's rage.

"Where are you going?" Iroh asked as Zuko's swift movements attracted his attention.

"Zhao could have already discovered we used my ship and crew as a decoy. He'd be headed this way as we speak. I'm going ahead to scout for shelter." Zuko explained firmly.

"Good thinking, Zuko. I'll wait here and watch Akemi until you return." Iroh said casually, folding his hands over his stomach in relaxation.

Zuko cast one last glance at Akemi's soundly slumbering form before continuing through the forest in his long-limbed, pride-filled stride.

"Don't you dare die." He muttered, as if threatening to curse her if she did so.

"I've been waiting for you." A soft woman's voice cooed from the darkest depths of the black abyss.

Akemi gazed about the dark nothingness for the source of the voice when she was startled by the suddenly lit blue flames encircling her. From the pits of darkness a silhouette blacker than the abyss stepped forth into the circle of fire unscathed until the blue fires' eerie glow danced against the figure's skin and clothing. The violet of the small girl's long hair and kimono merged with the blue light creating an odd effect between colors. She stepped forward, her head bowed as she approached until she stood only feet from Akemi and thus opened her violet eyes with the same kind and all-knowing smile.

"You!" Akemi gasped, taken aback with fear, "Who are you?"

"The small girl giggled childishly and with a woman's voice she answered, "That's a silly question. I know who I am, so I believe the proper question should be 'Who are you?'"

Akemi stepped back in precaution, blinking with a mixture of astonishment and perplexity.

"You don't remember, do you?" The violet-haired girl sighed, smirking almost mockingly.

"I know who I am!" She returned, challenging the girl, "My name is Akemi!"

The girl only scoffed at this, "True the name was given to you upon your "birth" in this world, but it is not your true name. Do you know what that is?"

Akemi growled in frustration as the heat around her encouraged beads of sweat to blossom on her forehead, "I've tried to remember my name and I can't!"

"It's not that you can't, it's that somewhere deep in your heart and your subconscious you refuse to remember. You have locked the memories away." The girl said sadly, staring directly into Akemi's fearful eyes.

Aboard an iron Fire Nation vessel in the captain's quarters stood the middle-aged Commander, an arrogant smirk adorned his face as he stared out the large windows overlooking the deck, the miles of ocean and the ship just off the horizon carrying his exotic silver-haired prize. It was only a matter of time before the ship would be in his grasp and his men would apprehend the girl as well as the banished Prince.

"What... are you? What do you want?" Akemi demanded anxiously.

The small girl giggled as she took another step forward, "I want what you want: your memories to resurface."

"Can't you just tell me everything? You know about my past, don't you?" Akemi pleaded, taking another step back away from this girl as she chewed on her lower lip.

"I couldn't just tell you, though I do know every last detail about you." The girl said with a shrug, taking the flute she had hidden within the large sleeves of her kimono and pressed it to her lips to create an eerie melody.

"Then give me a hint!" Akemi demanded, her tone growing more impatient.

The girl removed the flute from her lips as they parted into a small smile, "If that is what you wish."

The girl held the flute in her hand firmly, raising it above her head as her baggy sleeve slipped down her thin, pale arm.

The same small star-like light appeared on either side of the small flute girl, rapidly blossoming into a fierce and brilliant pair of lights. A deafening roar errupting in the darkness as the girl vanished, the lights hurtling now for Akemi much quicker than they ever had. So quickly that she had no time to think before the ear-splitting screech echoed into the darkness. A voice echoed faintly, gradually growing louder until it shouted the words: "Sir, is this your daughter?"

A man's voice responded with one calm word: "No."

Akemi lay upon the shadow ground, unwilled tears falling down from the corners of her eyes and soaking into the creases of her ears until she couldn't see or hear anything and was only left with darkness.

Gasping, Akemi bolted upright to find herself in an unacquainted room sitting in a warm bed.

"What in the world... ?" She murmured more about the dream than the strange room she found herself in, running a trembling hand through the shoulderlength locks of hair that had at one time been her bangs.

What had that dream been about? Had the girl been trying to hint that Akemi had died before? Then why was she alive? It didn't make any sense.

"Ah, I see you're awake." A woman entering the room said with a friendly smile, carrying a wooden tray holding a bowl of what looked like soup and a cup of some sort of warm drink.

Akemi jumped as her mind was startled from it's thoughts, "Who are you?" Akemi demanded out of fright.

The young woman carrying the tray had also jumped, a small trace of soup spilling over the bowl's edge and soaking into the wood of the tray.

"I'm sorry if I startled you. My name is Rairu. I've brought you some soup and tea. You and your friends are welcome to stay here for awhile. Our home is always open to travellers trying to escape the war." The woman named Rairu explained, setting the wooden tray on a stand beside the narrow bed, "Being in a home surrounded by forests and steep hills is beneficial to us. We've been safe here and the land untouched for the hundred years the war has raged, and my children can play safely with the children of the neighboring village knowing our home is safe."

The woman stared fondly at the floor as she pulled a wooden chair close beside the bed, running her hands along her thighs before setting herself within the chair. She looked about late thirties with ridges lining the corners of her mouth and the creases protruding from the corners of her eyes. Her old brown eyes glistened with the wisdom of her years and the love she felt for her family and home. She was still quite thin for her age, her body seeming more youthful than her face beneath the clothing she wore. She was a slender and frail thing, her hips the only thing that made her seem likely to stand. She had folded her calloused hands neatly in her lap, gently carressing them from time to time to ease the soreness of the day's work.

"I'm sorry... if we're a burden." Akemi said finally, turning her eyes toward the soup as she felt her stomach churn with it's hunger.

"You're no burden. It's nice having some company around now and again. Besides, my children enjoy the sight of a new face." The woman named Rairu assured her softly.

"Where are they?" Akemi asked, gingerly grabbing the tray and setting it upon her lap, "The old man and the boy I came with. Where are they?"

The woman smiled as if she felt she knew something Akemi did not, "The young man is outside helping my husband with the work while the old man is in the kitchen drinking his tea and waiting for any news of you."

"May I see them?" Akemi asked anxiously. Half of her was eager to see Zuko working while the other just wanted to be sure they were alright.

The woman's smile broadened, "Of course, but we have much to do. I mean no offense, but you don't smell very clean and your clothes have gotten very dirty from your escapade in the forest. When you're finished eating, we will clean you up and I'll find you a set of clean clothing." she promised, standing from her seat and leaving the room.

Akemi watched her go. Such a strange woman, but she knew the woman's heart was in the right place. For now, they would hide here until signs of Zhao arose and then they would risk the family no longer. At least, that was what Akemi had planned. Who knew how long Zuko planned to endanger this family for shelter before Zhao's men had arrived at their door?

A.N.: I think I'll end it there because I know how impatient some people can get for these updates. I'll get started on the next one ASAP. I hope you all don't mind how quickly this story is going, but I really don't have many ideas. I'm thinking about a sequel. One that takes place sometime after 'Zuko Alone' but that's just an idea. I can't give you any reasons. I'm open to your critiques and ideas. I'm not even sure if I wanna do a sequel. I mean, if no one is gonna read it should I even write one? Though once I'm done with this, I am SO taking a break. My shoulders hurt from all the typing and my butt hurts from all the sitting. I went through three drafts to this chapter so you better appreciate it! ... please?

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this. I'm trying to make it as much like Avatar as I can. For all you Aang, Sokka and Katara lovers: don't worry. They'll be back. I'm just not going to tell you when.

Ha! You owe me dinner! Neener neener neener! (points at a random fan)

Random Fan: Drat. You better cool it or otherwise you'll get onion rings with that dinner.

Yume: (Onion rings R.I.P Yume (shudders)) I'll be good.

Random Fan: (smirks) There's a love.

Anyway, let me know if this is anything like the Avatar world to you because I'm trying to give it as much an Avatar world feel as I can manage. I'm trying really hard! I promise! Okay... I hurt myself thinking too hard. Anyway, I guess I'll see you in the next chapter. Onward to victory! May your world be showered with many bishounens plus Sokka. Ha! Follow me, my bishounen army and pay no heed to the screaming fangirls we trample over. Battle them fiercely, for they carry the deadly Glomp Attack that is known to knock a bishounen senseless for days. Watch as I demonstrate on Zuko.

Zuko: Oh crap! (turns to run)

Yume: (Glomps him) Zuko, I love you!

Zuko: OO (turns into a seahorse)

Yume: Aw crap, I turned him into a cat! (stomps over to fanfiction side of the apartment complexes) Who is responsible for this? (holds small seahorse)

Random Author: (raises hand) That was me! I thought it would be funny to do an Avatar-Fruits Basket crossover where the Avatar cast turns into the animals of the Chinese Zodiac like in Fruits Basket. You know, Zhao would be the monkey, Aang would be the rabbit, Sokka would be the rat, Zuko would be the dragon, Katara would be the tiger...

Yume: Okay, I get it. Just keep it away from Zuko when I am demonstrating a glomp.

Zuko: (turns back, but as in the rules of Fruits Basket... he's naked)

Yume: (freaks out and turns around) Put on some BLOODY PANTS! (smacks him with a frying pan)

Zuko: (dies) 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I was so frustrated with my life I had to turn to the miracle of writing to ease my steam. I lost my door in a petty argument and now I have to change in the bathroom. That really lugs my nuts. In a few days we'll be leaving for Minnesota which is why I want to get this chapter done. There is a gleam of hope I can get this posted while I'm over there at my aunt's house. She is honestly my favorite aunt.

Anyway, in lighter news I don't own anything related to Avatar no matter how much I dream and wish for it the owners just won't give it to me. I mean, I offered five bucks to own Zuko... but they still said no! Ugh, can you believe that? On second thought- don't answer that. I own Akemi and that weird flute girl that keeps showing up. Yeah, her significance in the story will be revealed eventually. Probably soon... like... in a couple more chapters. Or maybe even this one. Just find out for yourself.

ColorCrystal: In response to your lovely comment, I didn't just mean you with summer school. I meant people in general, and I said I didn't know if you were currently taking summer school. But regardless summer does offer a bunch of things to do that can sidetrack one from such a chic story as this. I am SO modest, can you tell? And actually this story is nearing it's end. I have a pretty good idea for the ending and when it happens I will need a bunch of votes on a sequel. If no one wants it, I'll start up on another story.

One more thing: I want to dedicate this story to my Librarian Jody Waldhart who died this year due to a driver failing to stop or even yield at an intersection. Her husband had been driving and she asleep in the passenger's seat after dropping off their first son at swim practice. The driver T-boned them at 60 mph. My Librarian and friend was killed instantly in the impact and her husband sustained massive injuries in his diaphram, ribs, legs and slight head trauma. She was my favorite teacher in school and she was the only one who encouraged me to continue my writing, improve and become famous one day which is what I strive for. I still have a long way to go but I want to make sure her memory never dies. Love you, Mrs. Waldhart!

CHILD OF SKY

Chapter 8

Being fed and bathed, Rairu led Akemi back to their small house in some new clothing she had set out for her to change into once her time in the hot spring had been finished. A pale green robe embroidered in forest green was tied to her body in a yellow-green sash. The robe covered a pair of Hakama pants tied to her ankles while her feet were nestled snugly in a pair of plain brown cloth shoes. After her bath by cover of the thick dense trees of the forest, she braided the shoulder-length bangs falling upon the right side of her face tying off the end with a vermillion ribbon she had found upon the ship hours before their escape, it's edges slightly charred.

"What is that lovely fragrance?" Iroh asked, seeing the two women enter as he sat upon his legs in front of a low-standing square wooden table, a flat and worn tan pillow placed beneath his knees to ease discomfort from the tradition.

He gently waved a crimson fan before him, for the day only provided displeasurable heat and humidity.

"I encouraged our young lady friend to bathe today. Being so dirty it was no wonder she was sick. With the herbal ingrediants to the oils we used, she should begin recovery soon." The woman explained.

"Exactly how do you expect this?" Iroh pondered out loud, stroking the beard upon his chin.

The woman only smiled nervously as she strayed to her cooking stove, "My grandmother was a very good herbalist. That scent you smell is milk, honey and pine."

Iroh and Akemi exchanged glances as the woman turned her back to them to tend to her stove. A doctor given to aid them by the Fire Nation had difficulty curing Akemi's illness and yet this woman with her herbs had healed her in only a few hours.

"Finished already, Hao?" Rairu asked of her husband, whirling about at the sudden pang of the door as it flew open.

"Only a break, Rairu. We'll be going back soon." Her husband replied as he entered, his bare upper torso glistening with sweat. The man stood about Zuko's height, yet his black hair had begun to thin and gray. His legs were short and stocky while his torso was long and heavily built, his thick arms long and efficient for hard labor. His face was round and wrinkled, a black and gray mustache running along his upper lip.

Zuko followed closely behind him, his queue no longer perched high atop his head but instead tied into a sloppy bun. The three children behind them consisted of two boys and a small girl. The tallest appeared to be about ten years old, his head donned with thick wavy black hair falling loosely and matted to his earlobes. He was scrawny and pale, yet his dark eyes gleamed with his pride and determination of being the first born.

The second oldest appeared to be about eight, his dark brown hair short and bushy. His skin was tanned bronze wrapping over his thin frame. His dark eyes glowered enviously at his brother's back. Both boys wore Hakama pants tied tightly about their ankles while in the heat the only clothing they wore were vests. The elder brother wore black, the color fading from the clothes while his younger brother wore dark green. Both wore dark brown cloth shoes.

The small girl, looking the youngest at about five years old also had the lightest colored hair. Her hair was a light dirty gold, bleached by the constant rays of the sun. Her eyes were dark brown like the rest of her family, yet they were wide and full of naivete and innocence. She wore a smaller version of Akemi's apparel, yet her hair was tied back high atop her head. In her arms was a small doll made by bits of cloth sewn together.

Both Zuko and the man had taken their seats at the table, sitting traditionally upon their legs. Both boys sat cross-legged on either side of their father. The small girl wandered to her mother's side eagerly watching her work, preparing the midday meal.

"You know, I don't believe I got your names. All travellers have names nowadays, don't they?" The man asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowing from across the table to Zuko who only returned his gaze.

"This is Sho, and that is his uncle Hiroshi. My name is Akemi." She blurted hurriedly, her hands flying to her mouth in shock once she had finished. Why had she said that? Why had she lied? Had she done it by pure reflex? Or perhaps instinct. Either way it didn't matter because now both Iroh and Zuko would have to obide by those names.

Zuko stared wide-eyed up at her as she stood there, her own expression reflecting his shock.

"Akemi, I have a few errands to run in town tomorrow. Would you mind watching the children tomorrow?" Rairu asked, placing the food on an assortment of serving platters and dishes before placing them upon the table.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind at all." Akemi agreed with a kind smile, though inside she hid her displeasure at the idea. She was not sure how to tend to children or exactly what to do.

"Good, I'm glad. After all, I assume by your braid you will have to learn to care for children soon enough." Rairu said with a relieved sigh, her mouth widened into a smile.

"My braid? What does it have to do with anything?" Akemi asked, placing a hand tenderly over the thin intertwined silver hair hanging limply to one side of her face.

"Rairu, they aren't from this area so they probably don't know the tradition." Her husband said firmly before turning his gaze to Akemi, "The war has made this area very poor, you see. We have little money for such trinkets as proper wedding bands so to make due, the women braid a lock of hair together and with the ribbon given to them by the groom-to-be, they tie it off." His gaze shifted between Akemi and Zuko as he continued, "The colors, you see, represent which family the girl will marry into."

"No one in the village has the color red, or anything like it." The oldest boy spoke boldly, having been silent the entire discussion.

"No one wants the color, it's considered bad luck." The second youngest continued.

"Bad luck. Fire Nation colors." The small girl said timidly, leaning closer to her mother who now sat beside her near the table.

"We... that is, Sho and I... we aren't... um... " Akemi stuttered, feeling her face grow warm with embarrassment at the very idea.

"We aren't engaged." Zuko finished brazenly.

The rest of that days meal had been in silence, the men returning to the outdoors to work on the new barn Hao had wanted to finish. Iroh had wandered about the land that day with the children following playfully and in curiousity at the old stranger. Akemi had stayed with Rairu, who had asked her to help clean the dishes from the meal. She refused to decline and thus accepted, it was the best she could do to return the woman's hospitality and perhaps the sacrifice that would be made if they overstayed their welcome.

That night, Zuko had been given a futon and was asked to stay with the two boys, Ichiro and Jiro. Iroh has been more than willing to sleep on the floor in the main room while Akemi was given a futon to stay in the small girl's room who she later learned was named Junko.

"That man you called Sho... is he nice to you?" Junko asked, sleep not yet taking it's hold on her.

"I'm not sure. I don't see him enough to find out. This is actually the most time I've spent with him." Akemi replied, staring at the unadorned wooden ceiling above.

"So you two aren't going to get married?" Junko asked, her voice filled with the fruitless hope she felt.

"No, I don't think so." Akemi replied, feeling a bit guilty at the child's disappointment.

"I'm sorry." Junko yawned, dozing off into sleep.

"Good night, Junko." Akemi said, her own eyes drooping heavily with the sleep they so direly craved.

The next morning, Akemi had awoken to hear Junko's voice calling her name. Akemi shifted her head upon the pillow to find the girl sitting upon her own bed watching her.

"Ichiro and Jiro went outside to play. Are you coming?" Junko asked eagerly.

Akemi nodded in response, "In a moment. Where are the others?"

"Sho is outside working with Daddy and Hiroshi went to town with Mama." Junko replied, "She sent me to get you up when she left."

Again, Akemi nodded, this time lifting herself from the bed as Junko scurried out of the room and down the hallway giggling to herself before Akemi would change into the clothing Rairu had given to her the day before.

Junko had waited for Akemi to emerge from outside and once she had, she snatched her by the wrist and led her to a river.

"Mama asked me to tell you that she would like you to do the laundry if you wouldn't mind." Junko said, kneeling beside the woven basket filled with clothes.

"I... don't know how to do laundry." Akemi replied softly, feeling rather lame.

"Mama told me you might say that, so she sent me to help you." Junko boasted, retrieving a washboard from the basket.

Skillfully, she dipped it into the river and snatched a pair of pants from the basket before rubbing them against the board. Offering the board and clothes to Akemi she smiled at her, "Now you try."

Hours had passed and in the end Junko had been the one to do most of the wash than Akemi had. Yet the small girl didn't seem to mind the labor at all.

"It's alright. You'll get it." She said confident in her new friend's abilities.

By day's end, Akemi had done little watching over the children and more housework before Rairu and Iroh had returned from town.

"Akemi, I'd like to see you for a moment." Rairu shouted from the house as Junko and Akemi returned from the edge of the forest, each carrying a basket of freshly grown vegetables.

"Yes ma'am?" Akemi asked respectfully.

"I'd like you to cook." She said finally, accepting the basket of vegetables from both girls.

"I don't know how." Akemi confessed, again feelings of embarrassment reddened her face.

"I'll teach you, it really isn't so difficult. We'll be making pigchicken, curry and rice." Rairu explained professionally.

In the end, the chicken had been partly burned and the rice was a bit chewy, yet with some added spices and herbs the meal was satisfactory.

"I assume our usual cook did not prepare this meal?" Iroh inquired, lifting a spoonful of rice to his mouth.

"Actually no. I asked Akemi to cook tonight, with my guidance of course." Rairu said pridefully as if that night's meal had been made by herself.

"It isn't very good, but I promise to do better next time." Akemi said softly, knowing that the food was not as edible as she would have hoped.

"Part of learning is making mistakes and then correcting them." Hao said finally, "And actually aside from being burnt the pigchicken isn't bad."

"Sho, wouldn't you like to say something of Akemi's cooking?" Iroh asked hopefully.

"No." Zuko replied simply, tearing a bit of flesh from a leg and vigorously chewing it until he could successfully swallow.

"Is it... that bad?" Akemi asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

"I'm finished." He said finally, lifting himself from his place at the table before disappearing into the boys' room.

"Don't worry, Akemi. We'll jump on him extra early tomorrow for that." Ichiro promised.

"No, no... " Akemi laughed nervously, "You don't have to."

"Maybe not, but we're going to." Jiro said suddenly, his eyes glistening with excitement at the idea.

Akemi watched the smiling faces around her, laughing and smiling with them before her heart sank at the realization: Why had Zuko acted virulent that night? Had he too thought of the smiling faces and what would become of them once the Fire Nation had discovered them here?

"I... I think I'll turn in as well." Akemi said softly.

"Alright, goodnight Akemi." The family chorused, laughing at the harmony to their words.

Akemi could only manage a weak smile before trudging down the hall, pausing at the door to the boys' room. With a swift inhale she knocked on the door.

No answer.

"Zuko?" Akemi whispered.

No answer.

"Zuko!" She said once more in a voice just above a whisper.

Akemi pried open the door to find the room dark save the window in which the silver iridescent glow of the moon poured through. She cautiously entered the room, whispering for Zuko with still no answer. It was when she noticed a shadowy figure running for the woods did she realize Zuko must have left the house.

"It's finally happened: I've lost my mind." Akemi concluded, crawling through the window in persuit of Zuko.

A.N.: Ah ha ha ha ha ha! Mastah of all da cliffhangersh! You cannot comprehend my cliffangar-dom!

Cop: You're words sound a bit slurred there, miss. Have you been drinking?

Yume: No Shir, Offisher. I'm jusht out for a midnight shtroll. Here, you can have dish one. I have shix more. (Hands officer a half full beer) Have a nishe day. (Drives off)

(sobered up) Yeah, I'm not really a drunkard like someone might have said to themselves out there. I don't even like alcohol... well... (thinking) except for that one time with wine coolers. But that doesn't count! I thought it was flippin' pink lemonade or some kind of soda of pink lemonade because it said "pink lemonade" on the bottle! So I say to myself "Well that's good enough for me" and down about four of those suckers. I didn't even get a buzz! Yeah... I was thirteen. Probably a really bad time to have a tolerance to alcohol. But I found out from a surgery I had that I am one seriously obnoxious drunk. Holy cows on fire! Anyway, enough of my rant of alcohol and booz. I'll see about getting chapter nine up when I can. In the mean time, if anyone knows a really good artist who would like to be a manga artist ask them if they'd like to pair up with me in Rising of the Stars contest for Tokyopop. The deadline is January and I figure I have a shot.

Switching gears for a moment, I'd like to apologize if this chapter wasn't as detailed as the last one. I kind of struggled with this one because it happens before a huge cataclysmic event in the story that eventually leads to the climax and then the falling action and then conclusion to the story. Hope you've enjoyed it so far because I know I have. The thing still has some time to go yet, but it'll end before you know it. 


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Sorry I've taken so long to update. You can curse me all you want. I'll endure it. I've already punished myself. Recently I have had fascinations with Kingdom Hearts and think I might start a story on that once this one has finished. My head is so full of ideas that I can't contain them all. So I'll hurry and get this one started. Sorry for the last one being so short and dull. I'm hoping this one will bring more excitement to the table. The last chapter was kind of one of those to take down the Mary Sue score on my dear Akemi. She doesn't know how to do any household chores. (snickers) She is kind of naive too. But Zhao is moving in on them. What will happen? Tension mounts. I can't tell you how this will turn out, I'm just gonna say hopefully I can get some of you to react in some sort of emotional fashion. That's my only hint. I have cried this week. If any of you have no idea what I mean, read the news. Mako Iwamatsu, voice of Iroh, has passed away due to a sort of cancer. But a shred of light still shines in that bit of darkness. Mako's voice will remain with Iroh until episode fourty. Until then, let us all pray that someone can mimic Mako's voice to a T. Maybe they can use some sort of machine to mimic Mako's voice or something. Hey, technology is amazing. I can dream. So sue me. Anyway, Khazia has done some interesting fanart of Akemi and has posted it on so look it up. It's pretty close to how I pictured Akemi, but the eyes are a little too narrow methinks. I'll have my stuff up soon and give you all a link to my profile on deviantart. So now with the story. Chapter 9. Wow, when did we get this far? Last time I checked, I had just finished the prologue. Ah well, that's life. I do not own anything related to Avatar: Last Airbender but I do own Akemi and the family the group is currently staying with. So onward to victory!

CHILD OF SKY

Chapter 9

"Where is the silver-haired girl?" Zhao demanded of the doctor who had once served him so loyally.

"I don't know." The doctor lied, his spectacles slipping down the sweaty bridge of his nose, his arms tied behind his back and his ankles bound to the legs of the single wooden chair that had been sitting in the room used for interrogations.

"Don't you lie to me, you traitor. Perhaps you won't tell me on your own. Perhaps you need some... persuasion." Zhao began, a devilish grin played upon his lips.

A fire sprung to life within the palm of his hand as he drew it closer to the doctor's face, "I'm sure you are familiar with the scar the banished prince dons every day, perhaps you'd like one as well. A scar fit for an insubordinate traitor."

The doctor stared unflinchingly into the Commander's molten gold eyes oozing with malice, which had only encouraged the Commander's unforgiving temper.

"Fine. If your own pain and suffering will not appeal to you," He said darkly, his lips curling once more into an impish grin, "Then perhaps that of your family's waiting for your return in the Fire Nation will spark your interest."

At the mention of his family, the doctor's eyes widened with fear, "You couldn't! You wouldn't dare harm them!"

"Oh, I would. Once I appeal to the Fire Lord of your treacherous and insubordinate ways, I'll convince him that your family should suffer the same fate. Traitors breed traitors, after all. A burn here, a scar there. Your wife and children will have the same marred faces as you. So what will it be doctor?" Commander Zhao ordered darkly.

The doctor slumped in his seat, his head hung in defeat as the tears fell upon the charred and bloody cloth pants he wore. The Prince's crew would be enduring the same interrogations as he if he did not confess. Concedingly he sighed after a short-lived sob, "In the Earth Kingdom. I instructed them to seek shelter inside the forest near the port before I ordered the Prince's crew to set off."

Zhao snarled at the very idea and in one swift motion struck the doctor across the face with the backside of his own broad hand, "Men, take this traitor to the prison hold. He'll be seeing the Fire Lord when we return. But don't worry, doctor. You can expect some company in about a day or two."

"Sir, what are your orders?" The captain abruptly asked of the Commander as the doctor was untied and led away.

"Set a course for the port in the Earth Kingdom. We'll be forcing our way into Earth Kingdom territory to retrieve our main prize." Zhao ordered before the captain abruptly saluted and left the room to carry out the orders.

Akemi pried open the door to find the room dark save the window in which the silver iridescent glow of the moon poured through. She cautiously entered the room, whispering for Zuko with still no answer. It was when she noticed a shadowy figure running for the woods did she realize Zuko must have left the house.

"It's finally happened: I've lost my mind." Akemi concluded, crawling through the window in persuit of Zuko.

The forest was thick and spooky with only small breaks in the treetops in which silver moonlight would pour through when the clouds above were not concealing it's light.

"Zuko!" She would shout as she cautiously crept through the forest.

The only response was her own voice as it echoed into the strangely quiet night.

A snap of a twig startled Akemi as she whirled about to face the source, "Zuko?" she squeaked.

A deepthroated growl was her reply.

She froze with fear as an onslaught of snapping twigs grew louder. Something was hunting her and she refused to stay long enough to find out what. In another instant she broke out into a long-limbed sprint as far away from that spot as her legs would carry her.

With her own body recklessly bounding through the forest the birds above scattered with a start, which would alert anything nearby that something edible was nearby, or something thought they were edible. And though her legs had begun screaming with the strain, she continued to run. Her lungs ached and heaved from the long labor of supplying her body with the oxygen it needed. Pain and exhaustion took it's toll on her as she tripped and stumbled to the forest floor, pain exploded from her ankle to the rest of her body as she winced.

Easing herself off the ground, she staggered to a nearby tree and sat herself against it's trunk as she heaved from exhertion. Curse that Zuko for running off. Why had he decided to go exploring around this time at night?

Akemi sighed, gently resting her head against the tree as she cringed with the throbbing pain.

"Bob Crammit." She hissed, massaging her ankle, "Why did this have to happen now?"

Though the question was directed solely at herself through frustration, another deepthroated growl seemed to feel the need to answer. Akemi tensed, her breathing controlled and shallow yet nervous. Whatever had been stalking her had somehow found her and was now slinking about behind the tree where she rested.

Glancing from behind the tree she watched the large animal's progress as it sniffed about and growled for what seemed like hours before it seemed to bound off in some meaningless direction.

With a sigh, Akemi relaxed.

"That was close." She whispered to herself.

Another deepthroated growl triggered Akemi to tense once again. This time, the growl was close. Very close. With a slight and cautious turn of her head she found herself staring into the black pits of a predator's eyes. The thing was large with thick brown fur which covered a well-built body. It's face was round with a duck-like bill and a furry beaver's tail on it's rear.

Akemi opened her mouth as her voice released the loudest blood-curtling scream she had never known she was capable of.

The creature returned the scream with a fierce bellowing roar.

Panic-stricken and fear for her own life had led to Akemi hurriedly bounding to her feet despite the pain in her ankle she staggered in a random direction to escape her death. Yet with the creature uninjured and perfectly capable, it bounded after her with seemingly little effort. Stumbling once more to the ground beneath her, the bear hurriedly reached her just as she struggled to her feet once more screaming Zuko's name by pure reflex though something in her mind told her the effort was fruitless.

With another mighty roar, the bear lunged for her with a massive paw, it's claws slashing through the fabric and flesh to strike fresh and sweet blood. The pain triggering her to scream and collapse to the ground.

"ZUUKOOO!" She screamed out desperately, tears of fear and panic flooding her eyes.

The bear rebelled her cry with one of it's own, slowling moving in to finish off it's wounded prey.

Suddenly a figure descended from the treetops with two broad swords in hand, landing gracefully between the bear and it's dinner. In anger the bear bellowed warningly of this new stranger, who stood firmly between him and Akemi. With two swift movements of the blade, the figure in black wounded the bear who swiftly retreated from it's assaulter.

Once the bear had fled, the stranger in black turned to face Akemi who's eyes were riddled with the pain coursing through her body. Akemi had found that this stranger in black had a face of a demon, a blue demon with a pair of curved protruding fangs from it's upper lip and a constant smile on it's face.

"Please. Don't hurt me. I don't taste very good!" She pleaded, dragging her battered body away from the approaching creature.

"Akemi, it's me." A voice said from beneath the figure's face.

Akemi recognized that voice and her heart fluttered with relief, "Zuko?"

"Yeah." Was his reply, pulling the mask away from his face he looked down on her with sympathy as he knelt beside her.

"Zuko... " She wimpered, her tears falling rapidly and she doing nothing to stop them.

"Zuko! I was so scared! You had me so worried, you big jerk!" She cried, lunging for him and embracing him.

Taken aback by her sudden movements, Zuko fell upon his backside only placing a hand upon her shoulder for he was unaccustomed to such a situation.

In that moment as she wept into the black garment he wore, she felt something strange deep inside her heart. A feeling of longing.

"Come on," Zuko said hurriedly, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment, "We need to get you back. You're badly hurt."

Akemi harrumphed, 'And whose fault is that exactly? Not mine. I went looking for you.' She thought to herself.

Zuko knelt with his back to her, "Hop on. I'll carry you."

Akemi accepted his offer and allowed him to carry her back to the sheltering arms of the family that had taken them in. Yet as she clung to the back of the young marred prince, she felt safe with him. His body was warm and comforting despite the chill of the night's air. Perhaps it was something in the clothing he wore, but despite whatever the reason it was comforting enough to ease her into a shallow sleep, the pain numbed by the chill. She would be home.

A.N.: Okay, don't kill me. It's short, I know. I kind of hurried through this because I haven't updated in so long. It's not as good as previous chapters but I'm trying to get Akemi and Zuko closer than the already are. Don't hurt me. I hope it isn't too bad. If it is, then I'll go back and fix it later. I just wanted to update because I know some of you can be VERY impatient. I'll go to work on the next one soon. I've been very busy so please understand. Thank you, and stay with me. The rest is gonna be a bumpy ride. 


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Wow... Chapter 10. We made it to the double digits! Yeah baby! And sadly to say, the story is almost over. (weep) It's all so sad. It feels like only a short time ago I started this story. I know this sounds mean, but I can't wait to finish this bad boy. I mean, when it's all said and done I won't have to worry about updating and I'll still welcome reviews! Not that I'm getting any as it is. God, where did my reviewers go?

Zuko: You scared them away with that small bit of fluff.

Me: But I like fluff! It's so... fluffy!

Zuko: (--;) And THIS is the story director...

Me: Yes, I am. You know you love it... Zuzu...

Zuko: I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!

Me: But it's so cute! Who'd have thought it was Azula who came up with it? (snicker) Heh... Azuzu...

Azula: I shall destroy her by all means!

Me: (shifty eyes) I do not own the Avatar cast, except Akemi and the weird purple-haired girl. She reeks of manga geek... doesn't she...

CHILD OF SKY

Chapter 10

"See you tomorrow, Jodi!" A girl with long silver hair and crystal blue eyes shouted to her best friend as they parted ways.

"Bye Mizuki!" Her friend shouted in return, "See you tomorrow!"

The girl blinked, 'Mizuki? That doesn't sound right? Wasn't it something else? Who was that girl? How do I know her?'

Suddenly memories of a small pale-skinned girl with short silver hair in a simple white dress, jean jacket and sandals surfaced. She was playing on a swingset with a small brunette about her age.

'That's right. We've been friends since kindergarten.' She thought to herself, ignoring a nagging question in the back of her mind: "What is kindergarten?"

Still, as she continued on her way home, she couldn't help but feel like she was forgetting something besides kindergarten and how she had somehow ended up talking to her best friend in a strange place. Not only did she feel like she had done all this before, but she felt like she had left something behind.

"Oh, right! What kind of trouble am I in? Are you here to take me to a prison cell or something?" She asked, gazing up at him with nervous expectation.

"No," the prince replied shortly, "You haven't done anything wrong. What you did was firebending."

"Are... you serious?" the silver-haired girl asked, gaping in disbelief, "But I didn't even do it on purpose! My body sort of... moved on it's own."

The scarred prince, who had been gazing about the room with lack of interest, now turned to look at her, "My uncle asked me to tell you that he plans to teach you firebending."

"He's going to teach me? What about you?" She asked, not bothering to hide her curiousity.

"I don't have time to teach little girls." He replied hotly, "And I've decided from now on you will assist the cook in the kitchen to occupy your time."

At the sudden strange memory, her head throbbed in pain. Was it really a memory? Finding it was too painful to dwell on it, she shrugged it off and continued on her way.  
"Where am I going again?" She wondered out loud.

"I'm home!" She shouted, removing her shoes and placing them near the doorway.

"Welcome home, Mizuki. How was school?" A woman with black hair asked, entering the room wearing an apron.

"It was alright. I have a headache." She said simply, carrying her bag down the hallway into her room.

"You plan to study for exams, I hope?" The woman who she had come to recognize as her mother asked.

"Yes, mother." She replied, finally casting her mother a sidelong glance. Her mother was in her mid-forties with gray streaks in her black hair. Creases lining the edges of her soft gray eyes.

"Alright, dinner will be ready soon." Her mother warned, closing her daughter's door behind her.

Mizuki sighed and threw herself upon her bed, sprawled there on her back she stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours but had only been a few moments before she snatched up the remote lying inches from her pillow and clicked it on at the black box on the opposing wall. Moving images faded in from black on the screen and instantly the image of a bald boy with a blue arrow on his head and a dopey smile on his face filled the screen.

"Hi! I'm Aang, you don't look like you're from around here." The boy said cheerfully.

"To be honest, I don't know where I'm from." She replied truthfully with a smile.

The boy named Aang raised an eyebrow in question, yet before he could speak a girl with a blue skirt split into a pair of flaps over a pair of dark blue breeches and leather boots approached. She was a pretty thing, with tan skin, light brown hair and deep-set blue eyes. Her hair was braided down the length of her back, with locks of her hair put into loops on either side of her face before merging with the braid. The silver-haired girl stared aghast for a moment, surprised by this girl's appearance.

"Aang, we have to go." She said urgently.

"Where is Sokka?" The boy named Aang asked with concern.

"He's on the edge of town getting Appa." The girl explained.

"It was nice meeting you." Aang said hurriedly, scurrying off with the brown-haired girl in tow.

Mizuki shook her head again as a throbbing sensation soon followed the illusion. Raising her arm, she aimed the remote at the television with the intention of changing the channel when suddenly a young man with one side of his face burned and his head shaved bald save the bit of dark brown hair tied back into a ponytail queue appeared, muttering something about capturing the avatar.

The young woman felt her body being hoisted up by an unknown force out of the watery horizon that had so warmingly greeted her. Her drowsy, clear, crystal blue eyes watched as the ocean's surface slowly sank away from her, reflecting a dark silhouette off it's filmy surface. A faint humming sound gradually rose in her ears into distant shouts and orders from men as she was lifted and tossed into a wet heap upon the boat's main deck like a newly caught fish.  
"This is the girl the men were speaking about?" A young masculine voice inquired.

"Yes sir. I saw her fall from the sky with my own eyes." An older masculine voice reported.

The young, silver-haired girl slowly rose to her hands and knees with what little strength she could conjure as the sound of approaching footsteps drew closer. Her long, wet silver hair heavy with sea water fell about her shoulders and clung to her face, dripping upon the iron deck of the ship.

She gazed up through the wet strands about her face in exhausted curiousity to the blurry approaching figures that slowed to a stop, looming over her. After moments, her eyes focused on the two beings until she could make out their features. One was an old man who appeared to be in his mid forties at least.

His hair was graying and tied into a sort of topknot while the rest was allowed to hang about his neck. His eyes were pleasant with the wrinkles that indicated he smiled often. There was no mustache on the man's face, but a neatly trimmed beard protruded from his chin and the corners of his jaw near his earlobes.

His entire being held an easy-going disposition while a small glint of mischief remained in his eyes. The second being startled her to a shallow gasp so faint she doubted they had heard it. For this being was a young man who appeared to be about her age, possibly older. Yet a horrible burn had nearly welded his left eye closed and melted his left ear into a mess of flesh and cartilage.

His eyes were golden and looked down on her as if in fierce scorn which had given her an unnerving chill. He lowered himself into a squat for a closer look at the strange girl from the sky.

"Perhaps she is an Earth Kingdom spy, sir?" A being dressed in red and black armor suggested, his face concealed behind a horned helm with a mask like a skull's face.

The young, scarred man took a lock of her hair into his palm to examine, "No, take a closer look. Her hair and eyes are nothing like any woman I've seen from Earth Kingdom. Their women normally have dark hair and eyes just like their men. Even her clothes are haggardous and worn, not even fit for someone of any nation."

The young woman watched him in bafflement, "Earth... Kingdom... ?" she said softly.

The young man's unharmed eye travelled from the lock of hair in his palm to the young girl's face without the slightest tilt of his head, releasing the silver lock from his palm.

"What is your name?" He asked suddenly.

The young woman blinked in bewilderment as she considered it, yet the only thing close to remembering was the image of someone's lips mouthing a word. But as soon as the image was there, it was gone once more unable to be recovered.

"My... I-I... I don't know." She responded regretfully in a soft voice, "Where... am I... ?"

"Zuko!" She cried instinctively, somehow all of this was very familiar to her.

"Your world is more familiar to me than my own." She sighed concedingly before clicking off the television, "Why don't I live in your world?"

"Mizuki! Dinner!" Her mother shouted.

"Coming!"

Her father had been absent for dinner, working late again at the office as usual. Now hours had passed and studying would give way to the hour of slumber, but perhaps she could stay up a bit later. After all... the exams were in two days and she would have to brush up on everything if she was to be ready.

A sudden screech from her parent's room startled her from her deep concentration. Had her mother left the television on too loud again?

"Mom... ?" She squeaked, her heart thudding with fear in her chest.

Something wasn't right somehow.

The sound of scuffling and muffled shrieking crept passed the closed door and to Mizuki's ears.

"Momma... ?" Mizuki said softly, slowly turning the handle to her mother's door. The hinges squealed with the sudden swing before creaking into silence. The scuffling grew louder with one last muffled shriek before it slowly turned to silence.

The sound of labored breathing still remained. It was not her mother's breathing. This was deeper, more masculine in sound.

Slowly she approached the sound, was it her parents?

As she rounded the corner, she saw the still form of her mother in a white silk nightgown sprawled on her back with a pillow covering her face. A man knelt on top of her, heaving in exhaustion. His figure was familiar to her as he knelt there, erect and oblivious to her presence.

"Daddy... ?" She whispered.

Hearing her voice, he froze. He turned to find the horrified face of his daughter. In moments he had pushed her against the opposing wall, his broad hand placed firmly around her throat as he slowly squeezed.

"Da... Daddy... ?" She rasped, struggling to pry her father's hand from her throat.

"Hello my lovely. Daddy's home." He said darkly, his breath reaked of alcohol.

"You... ki... killed Momma... !"

"Yes, I did. You would have gotten a new Momma, but I can't have you telling the police the lowly widower killed his wife for another one." He said, a crooked and cruel smile creeping upon his lips.

"Daddy... " She rasped, placing her hands on his shoulders gently. She placed all her strength into one thrust of her leg between her father's legs.

Instantly his hands flew from his daughter's throat to the precious area between his legs, screaming in agony.

"Female defense rule number one: Know where to kick if your attacker is male." Mizuki said quickly before hurrying through the house to the front door.

Hurriedly she ran down the steps of her house into the pouring rain, bounding onto the sidewalk and without a glance, ran into the street with the intention of going as far from that house as her legs were able to carry her.

A small star-like light appeared from the dark and rainy distance, rapidly blossoming into a fierce and brilliant pair of lights. As if by instinct, Mizuki stood just as the growl became a deafening roar. Suddenly, she gasped in realization: the roar came from the pair of lights.

Mizuki stared, dumbstruck and frozen with fear. Through instinct, Akemi raised her arms to her face for protection as she screamed. The roaring suddenly ceased, becoming an ear-splitting screech.

A pain so incredible she was unable to explain it took over her entire body as she lay upon the wet pavement of the city street. Her eyes stared transfixed on the door to her house as it swung open, her father walking awkwardly onto the porch.

The man from the car quickly got out and ran to Mizuki's side, blocking her view of her father who stood in a drunken stooper and watched with a grin of pleasure playing upon his lips.

"Oh crap." The man cursed under his breath, watching as blood mixed with the fallen rain before standing to look at her father.

"Sir, is this your daughter?" The man asked.

Her father shook his head without hesitation, "No."

Tears ran down Mizuki's eyes as they blurred into darkness.

When she again opened her eyes, she found herself in the black abyss.

"So you finally got to relive the last moments of your life." A woman's voice said from behind her, "Do you remember what happened after that?"

Mizuki turned in her seat to find the violet-haired girl standing behind her with kind and proud eyes.

A young woman of sixteen years sat upon the soft sand as the sun faded beneath the watery horizon, reflecting the bronze and crimson sky. The world would fall into darkness soon, and her family would have dinner set by then.

She stood, gathering up her sandals before heading home. This sunset was unusual to her, for it was more brilliant than any other before it. She paused in her leave to cast one final glance at the living tapestry in the sky. Yet in that glance she noticed something that seemed out of place in that sky. Something fell from it like a meteor, cutting through the wind that surged around it in fury. At a closer glance, she noticed the falling object was actually a person!

Falling closer and closer she could make out the being's features. It was a young woman with waist-length silver hair and fair, pale skin. Her eyes were concealed behind closed lids. Staring at this being in awe, she was struck with the sudden realization that this was no ordinary person. This person was herself!

The ground beneath her seemed to melt away, tipping her off balance. She fell back, watching her sky fall away as she sank into an ocean of darkness. Deeper into that abyss, she plummeted. The sky above fading into darkness. She cried out, but no sound came. Was she breathing? The sensation and the sound of her breath had vanished just like her sky. There was neither heat nor a chill in this land of shadow. Was this what they called death? How had she died? Had she taken her own life? Or had she... been killed?

A light glistened like a tiny golden star in space blossoming into a brilliant and overwhelming light which had soon overcome all her senses as she passed through it to the point she had no choice but to tightly shut her eyes. Even as she did this, she screamed in flesh-searing agony as her entire body felt as if it were being consumed by flames.

The fiery sensation soon melted away, and she could feel the cool, refreshing and gentle wind carress her cheek playfully if but for a moment before it suddenly rushed past her in a fury. Opening her eyes she suddenly gasped. Still she plummeted, except this time it was toward a massive body of water. And yet even as she fell, she was taken by an eerie and overwhelming calm. As if she somehow sensed that this was not the end... yet the beginning of something bigger.

Closing her eyes, she was recieved by the ocean's watery breast as a child to it's mother where she receded into the darkest recesses of her own mind: unconsciousness.

"I was stuck on that beach. Limbo, I think it was called. Then I remember falling into an ocean. An ocean in HIS world." Mizuki said, her mind fresh with the memories.

"Good, then I'm sure you remember the deal we made? I give you some time alive in another world and you can go happily." The girl recited happily.

Mizuki nodded, "So I can live a bit longer as Akemi?"

The girl nodded, "Yes, of course. But remember that if you die in this world you can never come back. I don't mean ever return to just this world, I mean you can never return to any world. You will remain in limbo forever."

Mizuki swallowed hard at the thought, but nodded.

"Then I will return you to consciousness. But before I do, know that Zhao's army is fast approaching on your position. The Earth Kingdom army will try to hold them off, but in three days of fighting they will perish along with the prince, his uncle and the family you stay with. Make your decisions wisely." The girl explained, raising her flute to her lips.

"Thank you... Izumi the Shinigami." Mizuki said kindly as she vanished from the world of her mind.

Opening her eyes she found herself in the bed she had been given. Bolting upright, she gazed about the room. Zuko sat in a chair, slumped over with his arms folded over one another upon her bed and his cheek nestled in the cradle of his arms.

Iroh sat in a chair in the corner, snoring in a deep sleep.

"I'm back." She whispered, stroking Zuko's cheek affectionately with the memory of her rescue fresh in her mind.

He roused from his slumber at the sensation of her touch, finding her sitting up on her own without any sign of pain from her injuries.

"Akemi, are you okay?" Iroh asked, suddenly awake in his corner.

"I'm okay. Actually, I remember... everything. My origin, my name... everything. My father... he... my mother." She explained, her expression quickly shifting from happiness to sorrow.

Again she felt the pressure of her tears against the back of her eyes, cursing them as they surfaced, running down her cheeks onto her clenched fists.

Iroh felt this a good time to rise from his chair and place a comforting hand on her shoulder. Finding her anger and sadness overpowering, she thrust herself into Iroh's warm mass, embracing his as she cried into his clothing. First Zuko, now Iroh. Had they become her family in such a short time?

"Sho! Hiroshi! Akemi! You have to- Oh! Sorry... " The voice sprinting toward the bedroom was Ichiro, finding the emotions running rampant in the bedroom, he found himself standing there blushing in embarrassment.

"What is it?" Zuko demanded.

"Oh! Right. Th-the Fire Nation Army found us. They demand Akemi."

A.N.: Ha ha ha! I left you all hanging! Neener neener neener! What happens? Will Akemi be killed by Zhao? Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oohhh Yeah! (snicker) Don't worry, I'll update soon. I promise. This thing only has a few more chapters, and I know you're all going to just LOVE it. Heh... okay, maybe I DON'T know. I'm not psychic, GAWD! Anyway, I hope I answered a couple questions for you. There is still the matter of Akemi's name, which I have already figured out. Or... finally figured out. So I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Akemi had died! She lived in OUR world before she died and then went to the Avatar world. Weird twist, huh? Hope you enjoyed it. 


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Well, it has taken me quite a long time to update, hasn't it? Well, I apologize for that. School has proven to be quite the nice little niche of hell. They like to keep me busy and tick me off whenever they get an excuse. I have next to no access to the computer because someone hacked into my account and now they can't be sure if it is me accessing these porn sites or someone else. Why would I be looking at female porn sites? Honestly! I'm not that kind of girl, for the record. Well... anyway, I'll stop ranting and get to the story. Lord knows you all crave to know what has happened. So, without further ado: I do not own Avatar. However Akemi and Izumi are mine. Oh yeah... I can't believe Zuko betrayed Iroh and everyone else. I heard he lost nearly his entire fan base after that. Well, I have faith in him. I know there is some good in him somewhere. Maybe he is just trying to fool Azula. They wouldn't go through all that character conflict to have him regress to his old self. He has to be learning some sort of lesson. Okay, bad me! Bad! Update the story!

Child of Sky Chapter 11

"Sho! Hiroshi! Akemi! You have to- Oh! Sorry... " The voice sprinting toward the bedroom was Ichiro, finding the emotions running rampant in the bedroom, he found himself standing there blushing in embarrassment.  
"What is it?" Zuko demanded.  
"Oh! Right. Th-the Fire Nation Army found us. They demand Akemi"  
Iroh and Zuko stared in shock, but this bit of information was nothing new to Akemi... who had learned this earlier along with her true name. She wanted so much to tell them, but that would have to wait until later.  
"We should go talk with Zhao." Iroh concluded.  
Zuko nodded, "I'll come with you"  
Akemi could not speak, watching the two men she cared so much for walk out of the room to greet the predator who wanted nothing more than their lives.  
Outside, Zuko and Iroh approached Zhao, careful to be only within shouting distance.  
"What do you want with Akemi?" Zuko demanded, though he already knew the answer.  
"I'm just taking her to meet the Fire Lord. I'm sure your father would be interested in meeting a specimen like her." Zhao said coolly, a mischievous grin played upon his face.  
Zuko growled, his fists warm with the fire he wished to fire at the infuriating Commander.  
"Zhao! You have no reason to be after this girl. She is innocent and has nothing to do with this war. Turn and leave now." Iroh instructed firmly, his voice tense with anger.  
"I cannot do that. This family has been harboring fugatives and so the option to leave is now void." Zhao said hotly, seemingly flaunting his expertise of the rules.  
Anger welled within the banished prince's chest, growling in frustration. His uncle put a reassuring hand on his nephew's shoulder. Before either could speak, a barrage of arrows erupted from the trees expertly aimed at the myriad Fire Nation troops.  
"We must get out of here!" Iroh shouted over the panicked shouts and orders.  
The farmer's land had instantly become a battlefield. Zuko caught a glimpse of an Earth soldier's face, riddled with determination and eyes full of something Zuko did not understand. It could only be described as a readiness. A readiness to fight, to defend and even to die.  
Inside the cottage, Akemi was slow to rise from her bed, having watched the scene unfold from inside.  
"They won't leave." She said knowingly. It wasn't a question.  
"They're determined to get you, and they don't care if they have to plow through those Earth Kingdom troops to get here." Zuko said, unable to look her in the eye as he recalled the soldier's face.  
"What will we do?" Rairu asked, fear apparent on her face as her husband held her close, he children clinging to her kirtle.  
"We'll wait it out and hope for the best. It's the only thing we can do." Iroh advised, turning to watch the bloody struggle from the safety of the window.  
"I won't stand for that! I will join my comrades and fight!" Hao shouted bravely.  
"And do what? Die for the sake of one girl and leave your family behind? You will stay here and protect them. It is the best thing you can do for them and we will help you do it." Iroh snapped, his voice gradually softening in his consoling.  
Akemi cringed at his reference to her as a mere "girl" in his anger. Though she understood it was frustrating and stressful to have an enemy empire fighting only yards from your safehold with the intention of slaughter and capture.  
"Uncle, what if we were to help them?" Zuko suggested.  
"No, Prince Zuko. We are probably the best chance they have for protection." Iroh said quickly.  
"Prince Zuko? I know you! You're the Fire Lord's son!" Hao said through shock, his voice growing tense with anger.  
"We mean you no harm. We want to protect you." Zuko offered, his voice soft... almost tender.  
"You're that banished prince! Your own father kicked you out! We were harboring Fire Nation!" Hao shouted in anger, his children cowering at the sound of his tone.  
"Please calm down. It isn't what you think." Akemi pleaded, her own voice calm and soft.  
Hao snapped his burning fury on her, "And I suppose you're a Fire Nation wench as well? I want you out of my house and off of my land." Hao demanded, stalking threatening toward Akemi.  
Akemi's brow furrowed in anger, her hand swiped across his face, the flesh of her palm seared with the force of flesh striking flesh. She had struck Hao across the face.  
Her own face held her surprise and bewilderment if but for a moment before she composed herself, her tone was firm and strong as she spoke, "We have helped you and your family in what short time we have been here and we will continue to help. If that means we must protect you against your will, so be it"  
Hao's hand pressed against the inflamed skin shaped to match Akemi's handprint as he soothed it from it's burning sensation.  
Rairu nodded, stepping forward from her huddled family, "I agree. You help us in whatever way you see fit and we will do the same"  
Akemi nodded, reaching an agreement with Rairu they all departed, seeking a way to seal the house from the impending danger raging outside.  
Hours later, the house had been boarded shut and windows locked to prevent any danger from reaching their boarders. But even they knew this wouldn't be enough.  
Akemi sat in a wooden chair, placed before the window facing the field where the battle continued to rage even as the moon began to rise into the dark twilight sky.  
"Akemi?" A small, childish voice asked, interrupting Akemi's thoughts.  
Standing only a few feet away, shifting her weight from one foot to another was the youngest child, Junko. Her two brothers stood behind her, standing close to each other for reassurance.  
"What can I do for you?" Akemi asked, her voice devoid of any warmth, having lost it all that day.  
"We're afraid and we can't sleep. Momma is weeping and Daddy is arguing with her. They're scared too. Can you sing us a lullaby?" Junko asked, her voice as sweet and polite as her vocals would allow.  
"I haven't sung in a while, so I may not be good and any songs I know, you probably aren't familiar with." Akemi offered sadly.  
Junko brightened, "That's okay. We would just like you to sing"  
All three children hurried to her side, Junko making herself comfortable upon Akemi's lap as her brothers knelt beside the chair.  
Akemi thought for a moment, recalling any songs she may know by heart before singing a lullaby she remembered from an old movie based on a story older than most.  
Hush now, my baby Be still now Don't cry Sleep like you're rocked by the stream Sleep and remember my lullaby And I'll be with you when you dream Drift on a river that through my heart Drift as I'm singing to you I see you smiling So peaceful and calm And holding you I'm smiling too Here in my arms Safe from all harm Holding you I'm smiling too Hush now, my baby Be still, love Don't cry Sleep like you're rocked by the stream Sleep and remember This River Lullaby I'll be with you when you dream Here in my arms Safe from all harm Holding you I'm smiling too Sleep and remember this River Lullaby I'll be with you when you dream Sleep and remember this River Lullaby I'll be with you when you dream I'll be with you when you dream The children's fears had ended as the collapsed to the floor, entangled in each other's embrace, having succumbed to their slumbers that beckoned to them.  
Standing from her chair, Akemi had made a decision as she sang. She would give herself up and stop the pointless fighting, saving everyone's lives.  
As she unhinged the window of which Zuko and Iroh slept, it having been the only window left unboarded, Zuko's voice startled her from her task.  
"What are you doing?" Zuko asked sleepily, lifting himself from his bed.  
"Ending all this stupid nonsense, that's what. I'm going to turn myself in." Akemi returned coldly. It hurt to speak so harshly to someone who had been remotely so kind to her.  
"You can't! We're protecting you from here." Zuko said desperately, a tone that did not suit him well.  
"To what end, Zuko? Hao is at his end and ready to throw us out. Rairu is slowly losing her senses, and Zhao is getting closer and closer to demolishing the Earth Kingdom forces that have held him at bay for this long. It won't be long before they come here, slaughter everyone in order to fetch me. This is the only way that saves whatever lives are left." Akemi explained angrily, having opened the window that she would soon jump out of.  
"You're not leaving! We've done all this to help you." Zuko ordered, his hand firmly wrapped around Akemi's arm.  
"Sorry, Zuko. But you can't order me around anymore. You said that when I remember everything, I was out of here. So, I'm leaving. You can't stop me. I'm sorry." She said remorsefully, pushing his arm away as she leapt from the window, landing gracefully upon the ground before sprinting off to stop the two warring sides.  
A.N.: I know this was short and probably not written as well as it could have been. You see, it was a bit rushed, so I'm sorry if that shows. Anyway, hope you liked it overall. I want to finish this as soon as possible. Anyway, take care!! Don't forget to review! 


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts and there they are a standing in a row. Big ones, small ones some as big as a head...

Er... heh. Hi! You all miss me? It sure has been a while. Well, I'll try to make the long story short. So here it goes: The reason I was gone so long was because my computer that I normally use to write these stories was taken away for some pretty pathetic reasons, but I lost it for almost a year and so was only able to update one chapter in that duration... because that was all I was able to sneak in without getting beaten up by my parents. TT Well, now you know the story. I have the computer back, so now it is time to PAR-TAY!!! And for all of you who hate my angry rants... sorry! I normally don't have many places to fume and I feel like some people understand me on here. Well, anyway... here we go!! Thanks for being so patient! On with the show!!

Child of Sky

Chapter 11

Akemi sat in a cold, damp corner of the cell aboard Zhao's ship. She had been locked in there shortly after arriving on board. As far as she knew, they were currently sailing out of the Earth Kingdom and toward the Fire Nation, a journey that would take nearly a week, from what she was told.

Her silver hair shrouded her face as her clear, bright blue eyes were riddled with self-doubt.

"After what I did. Did I do the right thing... ?" She pondered out loud.

"Akemi! Wait!" Zuko shouted angrily, jumping from the window after her as she ran to stop the warring sides.

"Akemi!" Zuko called again, his voice growing closer as his legs were undoubtedly more accustomed to running.

Akemi pushed harder, forcing her screaming muscles to work faster. A firm grip planted itself upon her wrist, abruptly ending the pursuit. Before she could continue, he had overpowered her and soon her eyes were forced to meet his crisp gold ones, fiery and warm.

She forced herself to look away, fearing she would lose her resolve if she continued to stare much longer.

"Akemi, you can't do this." Zuko tried to reason.

"Stop calling me Akemi!" she screamed, tears rushing to her tightly closed eyes as she tried to dam the tears that pushed their way through. "You know that isn't my name! My name is Mizuki!"

Zuko paused for a moment, his eyes wide in surprise. It quickly vanished as his brows furrowed, "I don't care what your name was! Your name is Akemi! You're my Akemi!"

It was her turn to gaze is surprise, a gasp escaped her parted lips. He had said what she had wanted to hear for so long. But...

"But it was not meant to be said at a time like this!" She shouted angrily, her eyes full of complete contempt, "I am not yours! I can never be yours! I can't!"

She yanked her arm from his grasp, "I can't be with you Zuko! I... I died. In my other life, I died! I don't have much longer left in this world!"

Zuko's eyes shone with a mixture of sorrow, sympathy and surprise. A look that Akemi could only return with grief, sorrow and longing.

"It's impossible for us to be together. You can't care for me, and I can't care for you." She said, her voice full of the sobs she wanted so dearly to cry.

"I can. I can care for you."

"Why! Why would you want to? I'll die and be gone forever!" She demanded, shouting desperately as the tears flowed freely.

At that moment, Zuko placed a gentle and warm hand over Akemi's tear-stained cheek, his thumb wiping the tears away as a tender glisten glazed his eyes. "Because. You're alive. Right now, you are alive."

Sadness exploded in her chest as tears flowed, she cried into his chest, taking in his smell and touch. It would be the last of him she would remember.

"I'm sorry, Zuko." She whispered, and conjured a fireball, hurling it at Zuko before hurrying on her way toward Zhao and end the fighting.

The tears came again at the thought of what she had sacrificed for the lives of others. But a happiness, even if short-lived, was not worth the lives of innocent people. She clung to her knees, locking them tight to her chest as she wept into them.

"It's you!" A familiar voice announced.

She gasped at the sound, her tired, red-rimmed eyes wet with tears gazed into the darkness. Focusing on a figure, she came to recognize it as the doctor who had helped them escape. A weak and tired smile crossed her face for but a moment before she rested her head once more into her knees, wallowing in self-pity.

"What are you doing here! You should be with the Prince and his Uncle!" The doctor demanded, his body thin, battered and weary-looking.

"I gave myself up. I didn't want others to die for my sake." She confessed, her words muffled by her knees.

"Ah. I see. You make everyone's efforts to keep you safe worth nothing, is it? It was mighty bold of you to try and save lives, but those people were putting them on the line for you in the first place!" The doctor growled, his tempter rising.

"So because they put their lives on a silver platter, that means I should sacrifice them to save my own skin?" Akemi spat, hatred glistening in her tired eyes as she stared up at him.

The doctor sighed, "No. I didn't ask for you to sacrifice them for your own sake. But these people want your safety and are willing to risk everything because they have grown to love you. Can't you understand that? By giving yourself up, it's like an insult to them."

"I understand... but I don't think I could live with myself if they died for me." She muttered, squeezing her knees closer to her chest.

The doctor sighed, resting his head against the cold steel wall as he thought for what seemed like hours in silence. Akemi took this opportunity to rest, putting her own mind at ease. Such a rest could do her some good.

"Prince Zuko, you tried to stop Akemi? Where is she now?" Iroh demanded as Zuko returned to the boarded house by daybreak.

"She ran off with Zhao! She turned herself in." Zuko said angrily, his shaking fist hot with his rage at the very thought.

"Calm yourself, Prince Zuko. I'm sure there was a good reason for it." Iroh said calmly, his eyes full of his concern.

"Why would she do that after we have done everything to keep her safe?" Rairu asked desperately.

"She was worried about us." Zuko replied, looking away as he muttered, "She didn't want to see us get hurt."

"Then you must go after Zhao and stop him!" Hao said. It was more of an order than a suggestion.

Zuko twitched at Hao's tone, but chose to ignore it as he replied, "How do you suggest we do that? Zhao is probably well on his way to the Fire Nation and we don't even have a Vessel."

"We'll have to take our chances." Iroh said calmly, a smirk upon his face that suggested an idea.

"So you're name is Akemi." A voice more poisonous to the ear in it's dripping malicious cunning said, waking her from a shallow sleep.

At the sight of Zhao, Akemi conjured all of her hatred into a single fiery glare with those bright blue eyes mixed with a cunning grin that gave her the appearance of a beautiful and deadly flower.

Zhao restrained his reaction to a mere twitch, clearing his throat professionally before he continued in his speech.

"You will not be allowed to stay down here in the cell and conspire with the doctor, as I have deemed it unfit. Who knows what he has schemed to get you out of here. In any case, you will be allowed on the docks, chained to the bow to oversea the journey to the Fire Nation where you will be presented to the Fire Lord." Zhao said, much as if rehearsed.

Akemi's expression did not faulter as she glared unblinkingly with her malicious grin. Her eyes appeared as if glowing. Perhaps it was a trait the the undead?

Zhao called for two soldiers and ordered them to remove her and place her in chains on the dock where she would be watched by personnel as well as himself.

A.N.: I know this one was kind of short, but I'm trying to stage this for the big fanale! I know you're all just going to love it! It'll be exciting for everyone... and some of you might cry too. I know I will when it's all well and done. Oh! And just to keep you all excited for the next chapter: Aang and friends show up! Of course, this was all started before Toph was even a thought on the show, so Toph won't be in this one. If I ever get around to making a sequel... if I ever want to write one... I might put her in there. If you don't know who Toph is... may you roll over and die! nn Well, anyway I hope you enjoyed this. Don't forget to leave a review! I really like reading them, and none are too stupid. Please just tell me what you think. As long as it isn't some life story, or long-winded speech of Mary Sue-ism. I gave a warning that my character may at times appear Mary Sue-ish. But I just think some readers don't understand what Mary Sues are. Either that, or they just read something, get jealous and then call the OC a Mary Sue... which is annoying. Sometimes you can't get the character close to the other without some perfections. I've tried to make Akemi's personality imperfections known. Like how she can be a coward a lot of the time. She is only brave when she is standing up for something she thinks is right, or her emotions are the force that drive her to bravery. Otherwise she is a coward. And she has a tendency to be very naive in the beginning, if you didn't notice. She only stops being naive gradually after she begins to recall some things which is why she may seem OOC after she wakes up from the "abyss." It's just a brief explanation manifesting itself into a rant. Which I will end now. If you have any questions, just ask me. I'm trying to make Akemi into a very deep character... I hope I'm succeeding, even if by only a little. Anyway, take care! 


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Hey, sorry it's taken so long to update. I've been trying to think how to do this. Plus I've been getting a lot of male admirers... so yeah, I've been preoccupied with that and I've graduated! Huzzah! Alright, I hope this turns out okay. I don't own Avatar. Okay, shut up. I'm writing. This is the last chapter to the entire series. Let me know how you like it.

Child of Sky

Chapter 13

Iroh was still smiling when they were again aboard the ship, and despite Zuko's questions, Iroh refused to explain how he had gotten their ship to return to the Earth Kingdom. Instead, he would reply that they must focus on tracking Zhao and rescuing Akemi. The crew agreed eagerly, and to show for it they worked twice as hard with little sleep. None of them would say it out loud, but they had grown to care about Akemi like a younger sister or daughter. Zuko only watched his crew with growing admiration at their determination. "Hold on a little longer... Mizuki." Zuko whispered under his breath, clutching the red ribbon tightly in his hands.

Akemi had fallen asleep upon the docks despite the chains on her wrists and ankles. Seeing her in this weakened state brought a smile to Zhao's face, as it meant little resistance from his quarry. "Watch her." He ordered one of his men as he began his descent below deck. Below, he found the doctor weeping, his head in his hands. Zhao's lips spread into another cold smile as he watched the doctor's display. "Since you were helpful in the girl's capture, you'll be free to leave once we land in the Fire Nation, and I'll be sure the story of your treachery will remain a secret."

"It doesn't matter." The doctor sniffed as he raised his head slowly to meet the arrogant gold eyes of his captor with tear-stained piercing ones of his own, "I'd rather die than see that girl given to the Fire Lord and the hope and love she has given to people like me diminish with her."

Their glares upon each other had been shattered by a thundering noise on deck followed by a mass of screams and shouts. "It seems your wish just may come true." Zhao shouted over the noise before hurrying upon deck.

It was there that he had found more than half of the crew on deck unconscious and sprawled about in a heap. "Where is the girl!" Zhao demanded. His men pointed to the broken chains of where the girl had once been. He had been so close, only to have her taken from his grasp once again. Zhao growled, a scream of frustration and defiance mounting in his throat. "Who took her?" He finally said, fighting against his rage to keep his calm composure.  
"We were ambushed, sir. By... the Avatar"  
A vein pulsed in Zhao's reddened face.

Akemi awoke to the feeling of air flowing against her face in rapid gusts. Much more forceful than those of the ship. Had they increased speed? "Aang, I think she's waking up." A young male voice announced, the voice still a bit squeeky with puberty.

"That was horrible what Zhao did to her. Why would he do that?" A female voice asked. This voice Akemi faintly recognized from many weeks ago. But who could the girl have been? Who was Aang?

Akemi's mind flooded with memories from those innocent first days with Zuko, the one in particular was of her in the market speaking to a young boy with a blue arrow on his head and a caramel-complexioned girl with ocean-blue eyes. It was them!

She bolted onto all fours, having been sleeping on her stomach. Before her stared four pairs of eyes, three of which were human. Katara and Aang she had recognized from the market, but the third was a boy of the same caramel complexion and blue eyes as the girl. His dark brown hair was partly shaved into a wolf-tail fashion. She assumed he was the girl's brother. On top of the bald boy's head, a pair of large golden eyes set in a round and furry brown and white face stared at her unblinkingly like the other three with questions in their eyes, but a warmth that suggested they were enemies of Zhao and therefore her allies.

"You are still pretty weak, so don't move around too much." The bald boy said kindly with a gentle smile that still sang of childish playfulness.

"Th-thank you." Akemi murmured timidly, looking away. She gasped, seeing the sky around them instead of ocean as she had grown accustomed to. Hurriedly, she scrambled to the side and looked over. Far below them, ocean waves rolled. The beast they were riding was flying! Akemi's memories of her previous life rushed back to her as she recalled the few times she had watched this world on television. The beast was a Flying Bison named Appa, but for her to say that now would seem conspicuous and so she merely curled her lips between her parted teeth to hide her smile.

"I guess she's too used to riding a boat instead of riding a Flying Bison." The young man said with a hint of ridicule.

"Huh?" Akemi glanced away from the floating sky around them to look at the boy in confusion.

"I'm talking about while you slept you kept calling out for Zuko. Who are you. A Fire Nation girl? Some prisoner to Zhao?" The caramel-complexioned boy said fiercely, his blue eyes boring deep into Akemi's.

"It doesn't matter. I can't go back. I won't be here much longer and it would be best not to see him again no matter how much I long to see him." Even after she had said it, she could feel the tears running down her cheeks and the blood flooding her face for admitting her affections so openly to mere strangers.

"It does matter! If you're a Fire Nation- "

"Stop it, Sokka. She's been through enough." His sister Katara cut in, glaring a warning at him.

Sokka sulked in a corner with his arms crossed against his chest.

"He is right, to a point. I am a fire bender... but I'm not that good." Akemi murmured, too afraid to look them in the eyes.

"But you look like Water Tribe, aside from your clothes of course." Katara said, her voice betraying her surprise.

"You wouldn't believe the story if I told you." Akemi said bitterly, directed more at herself than her rescuers though it didn't sound that way to her ears.

"Tell it to us anyway." Aang insisted, his legs crossed comfortably. He was prepared for a long story.

With a sigh, Akemi began to tell the story of how she had come to this world and how Zuko had found her. She explained her fainting spells and meeting the Shinigami that had granted her dying wish to come to this world. How she had discovered her fire bending abilities and Iroh had taught her what she now knows. The fight between Earth soldiers and Zhao's army while she was hidden in a farmer's house nearby, running from them to end the fighting. She told them of her betrayal to Zuko despite his pleas for her to remain with him and how she had refused because the Shinigami had told her that her time in this world is quickly waning and therefore being with Zuko would only remind her of the sorrow both of them would eventually have to endure when she died in this world as well. She told them she was grateful for rescuing her from the fate in the Fire Nation as the Fire Lord's trophy, but she would have to leave them soon as well.

When the story was over, Sokka had not moved from his spot but his anger seemed to have subsided as Katara's eyes betrayed her tears. Aang stared at her, his eyes glistened as his eyebrows arched with the pity he felt for her.

After many moments of silence, Aang finally spoke. "We're taking you to Zuko." He said.

Akemi stared in disbelief directly into his eyes, "You can't!"

"Aang is right, Akemi. We have to take you to him." Katara agreed firmly.

"But... why?" Akemi's voice was desperate and pleading now.

"Yeah, why do we need to take her to Zuko?" Sokka chimed in after many hours of his silence, they had grown unaccustomed to his voice.

"Akemi, if you're dying in this world too then it would be better for you and Zuko if you spent the last moments of your life with him. Believe me, I wish I had done that with the monks in the Air temples. I left them too, like you left Zuko. And now I can't see them again. Don't do something you might regret later." Aang explained firmly. Though his voice was childish, it spoke evenly with a wisdom that caught Akemi off guard.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you are better off being with Zuko like Aang says." Katara said after a short-lived silence extended between them.

"No one should be better off with Zuko." Sokka muttered but quickly pursed his lips together at the sight of his sister's cold threatening scowl.

"Can I... at least think about it?" She asked.

Aang sighed, "Sure. I guess it would be harder if we took you to him now when you aren't willing to go."

Akemi nodded and lay herself against the saddle's leather bottom, curling into a ball against the brisk wind and falling into a gentle slumber.

Akemi awoke once more in the night. Crickets chirped harmoniously into the gloom of which only the myriad blinking stars offered light. Akemi sat up, finding herself on the warm, soft furry back of the Flying Bison named Appa. Gently, she stroked the fur and lay back down with her arms sprawled on either side of her as if she had been crusified to Appa's back. She smiled weakly at the thought and suddenly wondered if that might have been a similar fate awaiting her in the Fire Nation. She shivered at the thought and rolled onto her side, her mind rushing to thoughts of Zuko. She missed him terribly and though a part of her pushed him away so she could die in peace, another part of her knew Aang spoke the truth. It wasn't fair to wander off and let Zuko wonder every day if her existance continued in this world. But would he be angry with her when she saw him again? Would he push her away? Or would he welcome her back with open arms? She cursed her indecisive thoughts and wiped away the tears of frustration. Clearing her throat, she washed away all her thoughts with song.

In this quiet night I'm waiting for you Forgetting the past,  
and dreaming of you.

Time passes by.  
And memories fade.  
But time can't erase the love that we've made.

And the stars in the sky that I wish upon can bring you back to my side.  
Though you're not here with me I dream of the day We'll meet again.

Hold me close, so dear to your heart I will find you no matter where I have to go And dream of me and I will be there Follow the stars that gleam,  
into the quiet night.

"Akemi?" The voice startled Akemi. She looked down to the cold ground and saw Katara gazing up at her from her sleeping sack.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Akemi asked sheepishly.

Katara smiled and rose from her sack to climb on top of Appa and join her on his back. "I couldn't sleep that well anyway." She said softly, "You really miss him, huh?"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Zuko. You miss him. I could hear it in your song." Katara said, nudging her playfully.

"I guess I do. Yeah, I do miss him." Akemi said, lowering her voice to just above a whisper.

"Have you thought about going tomorrow?" Katara asked, her eyes turning skyward.

"I have. I think you're right about Aang. He is right. It isn't fair." she said, wrapping her arms around her knees and locking them to her chest.

"So you'll go tomorrow then?"

Akemi turned and met Katara's gaze with her own and smiled, "Yeah."

"Prince Zuko, the crew are growing tired. We can resume our search in the morning." Iroh informed his nephew firmly.

Zuko stood where he often did on the bow of his ship while he searched for the avatar. How ironic he be standing there now in search of a young woman.

"Uncle? We only know Zhao is taking Akemi to the Fire Nation. What am I supposed to do if I fail and we are unable to rescue her before they cross the border?" Zuko asked, his voice sounding deflated.

"Prince Zuko, you mustn't give up hope. As long as you believe we will find her, then we will find her. Love is a funny thing." Iroh said, his eyes portraying his concern and wisdom.

"I never said I loved her." Zuko snapped irritantly.

"No, that is something you will have to say to her yourself." Iroh said patiently in return, "I'll inform the men to change shifts during the night so we may keep on the lookout and perhaps catch up to Zhao."

Iroh turned to leave when his nephew called out to him once more, "Uncle, there is something Akemi told me before she left. It sounds ridiculous, but I think it might be true... "

By sunrise, Aang, Sokka and Katara had already mounted the saddle on Appa and packed away their supplies with some help from Akemi. And by early morning they had been airborne. Akemi sat in a corner, huddled together with her thoughts blocking the outside world. When one of the three of her companions called out to her, they received no reply. Katara exchanged worried glances with Aang and Sokka.

Zuko slept in his chamber, a brooding depression washing over him like a tsunami. The very thought of Akemi and the sweet memories of her only deeped that sadness. He knew he missed her, but refused to admit it to anyone. His night had been sleepless, as many others had been. His sleeplessness, he thought, was possibly due to the worry he felt.

"Prince Zuko, sir! The Avatar! The Avatar is approaching the ship!" One of his soldiers announced from beyond his chamber door.

Zuko leapt from his bed, not bothering to put something over his bare chest. The ship consisted entirely of men once again, so why bother? Search for one thing, and you find another. How ironic, he thought, that he should come across the avatar now.

Zuko hurried on deck, and just as his men had told him, the Avatar's bison quickly approached his ship, pulling alongside it. Aboard the bison, Zuko's eyes widened at the site of silver hair fluttering about in the sea breeze. It was Akemi. She stood, her eyes dazed as if looking far beyond where she was. Had Zhao done this to her? Gracefully, she gaited across the bison's saddle and leapt aboard the ship, her grace quickly erased when her legs seemed to give way beneath her upon landing on board his ship. She blinked rapidly, the haze that layered her eyes seemed to pass with each flutter of an eyelid. She looked up at him with curious crystal blue eyes and smiled with relief, leaping to her feet and running past the many soldiers that had tried to greet her until she had lunged at Zuko with her arms outstretched. Zuko felt himself unwillingly step back as she jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight embrace.

"I've missed you!" She declared softly in his melted ear.

Carefully, Zuko wrapped his own arms around her as if this creature before him would fall to pieces had he not taken precautions.

"I've missed you too, Mizuki." He said so lightly he wasn't sure she had heard until she pulled away to gaze sternfully in his eyes. The stern expression quickly softened as she lowered her head and rested it against his shoulder, "I'm sorry for what I have done. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble. And please, don't call me Mizuki. It isn't my name."

Zuko felt confused, "It isn't?"

Akemi shook her head, her forehead not leaving his shoulder. With a grin, she finally lifted her head and stared firmly into his eyes, "My name was given to me by a man who I have learned to love. He named me Akemi. That is my name."

Without giving him another chance to speak, Akemi place a hand behind his head and pulled him close, planting a kiss on his lips. Zuko's eyes widened as he stared at this once-timid silver-haired girl who now kissed him passionately with eyes tightly shut. His arms that had been so loosely draped around her now tightened their grip, pulling her so close he felt he could take all of her into himself if it meant to stop her disappearing existance.

Akemi's mind screamed as she tasted Zuko's lips. She wanted time to stop so desperately.  
"Mizuki, it's time to go." The Shinigami said serenly in her mind. "No!" Akemi pleaded, "Not yet! It isn't fair!" "Mizuki, it has to be now. If you don't, you will disappear now and never be reborn. If you go now, you will disappear but he will find you again. Reborn." The Shinigami explained, her own voice desperate.  
"But I won't remember him!" "He will remember you. If you were meant to be, he will find you again and you will fall in love with him again and perhaps not remember everything, but you may remember some." Akemi's eyes filled with tears as she pulled away from Zuko.  
"I need to go now, Zuko." She said calmly, her voice surprisingly even.  
"No!" Zuko pleaded in a tone similar to her own it was almost humorous. His arms tightened their grip she felt like she couldn't breathe.  
"You have to let me go now, Zuko. Look for me. I'll be reborn." She promised.

Zuko's arms slipped through her once-solid form as if she were made of liquid... or air. He looked down at his hands, as he stared at them inside Akemi's transparent and glittering form. He moved them slowly from side to side inside her, cold unlike the heat around him, but he felt nothing else as if she were merely air.

"We will miss you, Akemi." Iroh said, his presence there had not been noticed until now. How long had he been there, Zuko and Akemi both wondered.

"I'll miss you all, as well. But look for me wherever you go. I won't remember this life or any of you, but perhaps you will recognize me in my next life." She said hopefully, waving goodbye to Iroh, "Take care of yourself."

Iroh acknowledged this with a nod.

Akemi quickly turned back to Zuko and raised a barely existant hand to his scarred cheek. Zuko blinked and the tears that had flooded his eyes now fell. His scarred cheek went frigid. He didn't bother to raise his own hand to cover hers, the very attempt would be futile as it would merely go through hers. "Don't go." He whispered.

"I haven't told you yet, have I." It wasn't a question, more of a realization, "Zuko... "

Akemi faded into nothingness, but the smile that shone through her tears penentrated his thoughts and the words she whispered reached his ears. In that moment, Zuko crumpled upon his ship deck into a mass of violent sobs. Iroh stood, knowing nothing he did would stop the prince's tears. Her last words echoing in the young prince's mind: "Zuko... I love you." The glittering stars that had once been a part of her danced about him like a million fireflies before they were carried away on the breeze.

From underneath the trees we watch the sky Confusing stars with satellites I never dreamed that you'd be mine But here we are,  
we're here tonight.

Singin' Amen I.  
I'm Alive (I'm alive)  
Singin' Amen I.  
I'm alive.

If everyone cared And nobody cried If everyone loved And nobody lied If everyone shed and swallowed their pride Then we'd see the day when nobody died

And I'm singin' A-Amen I.  
Amen I.  
I'm alive.  
Amen I.  
Amen I.  
Amen I.  
I'm alive.

And in the end When fireflies Are only light in paradise We'd show the world they were wrong teach them all to sing along

Singin' Amen I.  
I'm alive (I'm alive)  
Singin' Amen I.  
I'm alive.

If everyone cared And nobody cried If everyone loved And nobody lied If everyone shed and swallowed their pride Then we'd see the day when nobody died

If everyone cared And nobody cried If everyone loved And nobody lied If everyone shed and swallowed their pride Then we'd see the day when nobody died

When nobody died...

And as we lie beneath the stars We realize how small we are If they could love like you and me Imagine what the world could be

If everyone cared And nobody cried If everyone loved And nobody lied If everyone shed and swallowed their pride Then we'd see the day when nobody died

If everyone cared And nobody cried If everyone loved And nobody lied If everyone shed and swallowed their pride Then we'd see the day when nobody died

We'd see the day We'd see the day When nobody died

We'd see the day We'd see the day When nobody died

We'd see the day When nobody died

The End

Author's Ending note: It has been a long haul. Don't worry, there is one more chapter called the Epilogue. Now, if there is anyone left reading this I'd love you to review. Thank gods I finished this. My back and butt are sore and my hands are screaming. I might get carpool tunnel from this crap. Holy cow! It was a sad ending, I cried a little. The ending song is called "If Everyone Cared" by Nickelback. It just made me think about the story. It made me think about Avatar in general. I hope you liked the story. Sorry if the last chapter seemed a tad rushed. I got tired and just wanted to finish it. I hope Zuko didn't seem OOC when he was mourning her death. I don't know anyone who wouldn't mourn someone's death... though technically Akemi didn't die... and technically she did. Oh, and in the Epilogue I'll reveal Zuko's source for Akemi's name. Again, I hope you've like it. I want to thank everyone who helped give me ideas on this. You know who you are. It's been wonderful. Let me know how you liked the story in general. Good night and take care. Good luck on your own aspirations. 


	15. Epilogue

"It was a pleasant distraction…"

"It was a pleasant distraction…"

I think as I look to the morning sun.

I grimace at the words in my head

Those were things that Zhou had said.

Day and night, she is on my mind

Things of the past I can't leave behind

Fire was in her eyes, her hands and her spirit

Even in the end, her will would not submit.

We press on in our pursuit, her name never spoken

She is in our thoughts because our hearts are broken.

I know that pain is better than words can say

As I go on living with it day by day

In that moment of our embrace

It was a time and a memory I cannot erase

Something between us was meant to be

She is out there somewhere waiting for me.

This my heart tells me is true

As we sail out to the ocean blue.


End file.
